Be Mine Tonight
by AppleDashShipping
Summary: When Button is paired up with Sweetie Belle for a school project the colt feels his heart melt with excitement. The only problem is that Sweetie has no idea what the term "co-op" even means… A simple school project leads to an unforgettable night for the two pixelated protagonists when Sweetie Belle discovers there is a whole new world of crusading held between her hooves.
1. Chapter 1 Missing a Player Two

Chapter 1: Missing a Player Two

Button's head was propped up on a foreleg, while Miss Cheerilee droned on about the importance of mathematics. His eyes shifted to the clock hanging above the chalkboard. He squinted and tried to push the minute hand closer to the twelve looming over the other numbers. Sadly, Button's imaginary mental powers weren't enough to coax the stubborn hand to tick any faster. Maybe if he was a unicorn he'd have better luck, but this earth pony was stuck watching his teacher clear the board for another equation.

"It's important to learn multiplication because it will save you a lot of time when you need to calculate larger values." Cheerilee grabbed a piece of chalk between her teeth and scribbled an equation on the board.

_Blah, blah, blah… Another boring lesson about numbers. I can barely stand listening to her. How can she actually teach it?! _Button yawned and inhaled the cool breeze pushing itself through the cracked window. Sabotaging the clock was out of the question, and escaping through the window wasn't looking like a feasible option either. He was stuck enduring the wonders of arithmetic until the bell rang.

Button did what he always did when his mind wandered: stared at the back of Sweetie Belle's head. Cheerilee had reprimanded him several times already for staring out the window or batting his eraser around like a mischievous cat. The crafty colt had a notebook open and a pencil dangling from his mouth. It almost looked like he was willing to take notes. Well, except for the blank pages leering up at him.

The only problem plaguing young Button was that admiring Sweetie Belle all day was beginning to interfere with his thoughts of gaming. He noticed more about the sweet-smelling filly than he did about whatever Cheerilee was teaching up front. Sweetie's mane looked so plush and vibrant each morning. Not at all like the scruffy orange bangs poking out from under Button's beanie.

"I can see you're all fading fast," Cheerilee said, glaring directly at Button. "I'm sure this will get your attention though." She cleared her throat and moved over to her desk. It was never good when a teacher abandoned their post at the blackboard "I'm going to be assigning you an end-of-the-quarter project."

Nothing sounded worse than the simultaneous groans of a foal-filled classroom. The pencil fell from Button's mouth and clattered against the tile floor.

"Don't worry, it's nothing _too _difficult! As you know the seasons are changing, and soon you'll all be warm and cozy in your homes at night."

_Yep! Gonna be wrapped in a blanket playing that new NeighStation! _Button's brief fantasy was enough of a distraction to temporarily remove the thoughts of schoolwork.

"So, you're all going to team up and go on a bit of a last-minute scavenger hunt before we're covered in snow."

_Awesome!_

"A scavenger hunt for different types of leaves!"

_What…?_

"The leaf-collecting project has been a staple in our school system since I was a filly!" Cheerilee rested a hoof onto a mountain of teetering binders. "I'll provide the scrapbooks and pages, but you'll need to fill it up with the leaves and a few sentences containing info on each sample. This will be a great way for everypony to enjoy the last few days of warmth before autumn officially begins. It'll be chilly soon, and you know Miss Rainbow Dash is never late bringing in the next season!"

The class murmured once more. Cheerilee had done the unthinkable. Nopony in their right mind would ever drop a bomb like this so close to dismissal! Cries for impeachment would echo down the hallway! Foals would picket outside the building and demand immediate educational reform!

Or they would just split off into groups…

Sweetie Bell scurried from her seat over to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, who were already busy doodling on a map of Ponyville. The three hunched over Apple Bloom's desk while she carefully outlined a pathway with her pencil.

"Okay," Sweetie said taking immediate action, "we should check leaf piles, alleyways, and under the bridges first. Everypony always dumps their leaves in those places!"

"Eh, under the bridge?" Scootaloo protested. Her muzzle twisted in disgust. "I don't think soggy leaves will work out so well…"

"And most've the leaves in the alley're in pieces. We ain't gonna score very high if we have to tape 'em all together!" Apple Bloom added.

The group sighed collectively.

Cheerilee trotted over and stuck her head between the three girls. "Not so fast, you three. This project is meant to be done in pairs." She lifted her head and hollered at the large groups forming. "Only in pairs, my little ponies! Your scrapbooks will be much more personalized if only two of you are working together on a book."

"But we're a trio! We work as a team!" Scootaloo fluttered her wings as she stood up to challenge the newly announced rule. "You _can't_ split up the Cutie Mark Cru-"

"Sorry, girls, only two ponies per team." The nosey teacher interjected. The iron hoof of the dictator had swatted Scootaloo back down into her seat.

"It's fine. You two can work together. I'll, uh, just find somepony else!" Sweetie forced a smiled.

Cheerilee nodded in approval and returned to her desk. Sweetie hadn't figured out her plan past the part of getting their teacher away from the group.

Apple Bloom spit her pencil onto the table. "Are ya sure, Sweetie?"

"D-don't worry! I'm always gabbing away with the gals over there! You two have fun. We'll have to compare our scrapbooks when we're finished!" Sweetie's eyes shifted to her side of the room where ponies were quickly breaking off into twos.

"If you say so," Scootaloo turned around and slumped down in her seat. "We can make up for lost crusading time once we go on break for Harvest Week."

Button finished his personal whining and decided it was time to pick his partner; same colt as always. "Yo, Rumble do ya wanna-" His ears lowered as he watched Rumble and Pipsqueak seal their partnership with a hoof bump. Button frantically stood on his chair and scanned the room for an available partner. "Crud! Who's left?!" At this point he would settle for Diamond Tiara. Her father could probably feed the trees money to sprout golden leaves.

Before Sweetie could return to her desk, Cheerilee reached out a foreleg and stopped her. "I know a certain colt who could really use a good partner like you. It looks like his usual companion went with somepony else. Foals can be so fickle," she sighed.

Never one to outwardly disagree with a teacher, Sweetie played along and continued smiling. "Oh? That's great news!" _This is terrible news…_

Cheerilee guided Sweetie back to her seat and cleared her throat. Button's face was still flat against the wooden slab of his desk. She cleared her throat again but with more aggression pouring up from her chest. The colt lifted his head and blinked. "Sweetie, I think you should help Button. He's a very good student." _When he actually applies himself… _It seemed that lying in class was becoming the newest fad. Even teachers were joining in on the fun!

Button gulped and stared at the two smiling faces in front of him. "Wh-what?"

"It looks like we both need partners, Button. Is it alright with you if we work together? I don't mind at all." Sweetie plopped down in her seat and turned around. Her forelegs drummed against the back of her chair as she waited for Button's response.

A deep blush spread over Button's cheeks. Sweetie was a catch as far as fillies went. She was smart, polite, and one of the most beautiful fillies in class. The only time he ever conversed with her was when she turned around to hand him a paper or when they were outside during a fire drill. Button had to face the fact that not only was she out of his league scholastically but also in a whole different social class! Anypony who hung around with Rarity was destined to be sought after. His mind was racing.

"Button, it's rude to stare!" Cheerilee scolded, with a hoof pressed against her face.

"Sure…" Button's mouth automatically replied. His mind was now split between leaving for the day and trying not to have a panic attack talking to Sweetie Belle.

"Sounds good!" Sweetie was as chipper as ever.

"Wonderful!" Cheerilee clapped her hooves together. "I'm sure you two will learn a lot from each other. Button has a very _vivid_ imagination."

Button watched Cheerilee move to another group of students before properly addressing his new partner. "Thanks for teaming up with me. I didn't expect Rumble to pick a new teammate."

"Don't worry about it. I got split up from my friends too. It'll be nice to work together! After all, you've sat behind me for a quarter of the year and we've barely talked." Sweetie placed a hoof to her chin. "I'm with my sister this weekend, and I don't think she'll be too keen on us bringing the outdoors indoors." She giggled.

"Um, well, I'm sure my mom could help us. If you don't mind stopping over. I'm free in the afternoon tomorrow, but busy at night." Button grabbed the pencil with his mouth and scribbled on the blank notebook in front of him. He pressed his hoof onto the tablet and tore the sheet away, leaving shreds of paper caught within the spiral binding. "Here's where I live. I'll make sure my mom has food for us, so you won't have to worry about dinner." His voice remained sterile. Button was still trying to decide how he should act around his new partner. Sweetie was as cute as a button after all!

The eager filly tucked the map into her saddlebag just as the bell rang. Books slammed and hooves clopped against the floor. Sweetie waited until the congestion died down before leaving her seat. "Have a good night, Button. I'll try and think of some ideas for our book tonight!"

"O-okay…" With one swift motion Button slid all of his books and pencils into his saddlebag. He slung the cluttered bag over his back and made for the door.

"Happy hunting!" Cheerilee said, as Button walked past her desk.

. . . . . .

_Button seems like he'll be a good partner. Might just need a push in the right direction. Some days it does look like his brain is off in another world though…_

Diamond Tiara galloped away from the schoolhouse kicking up a cloud of dust in her wake. The entire time she bumped the other foals to the side. Her hurried pace turned to a casual trot as she finally caught up with Sweetie Belle. The cunning filly wiped the usual smug look from her muzzle and strained to show concern. "Wait up, Sweetie Belle!" She pretended to pant.

Sweetie's hooves came to a halt. It was rare that Diamond Tiara ever called her by name. Blank flank seemed to be the only term of endearment that was ever shouted to Sweetie on a daily basis. "I don't want any trouble, Diamond. I need to get home and do some brainstorming on the project. Have a nice weekend." She continued her canter over the bridge leading from the school house back into Ponyville. Keeping conversations short and civil was the best strategy for diffusing a ticking bully bomb.

"W-wait!" Diamond Tiara insisted. "That's why I came to find you! It's about the project. Look, I know we don't have the best history together, but I've been trying my hardest to fix things!"

"Well, you haven't really caused any problems for us lately... Okay, what's up?" Sweetie Belle leaned closer. It was true that the Crusaders were enjoying a renaissance of peace from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's frequent harassment.

"I saw that Cheerilee put you in a group with Button Mash." Diamond Tiara shuddered. "I was in a group with him once. It was awful..."

Sweetie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Diamond planted her flank on the ground and sighed. The gears of manipulation were already turning inside her head. "I was just like you; open-minded and ready to tackle the day with my new partner! Then I went over to Button's house and couldn't believe how rotten he acted. His poor mother… She's practically a slave, while he lies on the couch all day playing his JoyBoy. And have you seen how messy he looks in the morning? That's because he only showers once a week! Just be glad you don't sit behind him. He smells like an old horseshoe! He's a total slob! If I were you, I'd ask Cheerilee for a new partner. Button's a total reject. Why else do you think no one picked him? Rumble is his best friend and even _he_ chose to go with somepony else! Button's a spoiled brat and just leeches off ponies to barely pass his tests! Gamer colts are the worst ponies imaginable! I just don't want him to use you, Sweetie..."

Sweetie wasn't sure what to think. Button seemed harmless. "He barely makes a peep behind me during class! He seems so innocent…"

"It's fine if you don't believe me, but I'm sure your fellow Crusaders will say the same thing. I came all the way out here to warn you. I didn't want to say anything bad about Button behind his back, but..." Diamond Tiara placed a hoof on Sweetie's shoulder. "Blank flank or not, I've always wanted to be your friend. And after everything I put you through, I just want to make things right!" She turned on the waterworks and sniffled.

"Don't cry! I believe you! It is true that he didn't seem very thrilled to work on the project... I'll talk with Cheerilee on Monday. Maybe it won't be too late to change partners. I certainly don't want to end up doing the entire project by myself!"

Sweetie Belle was an easy target for classmates who wanted to copy her homework or steal an occasional answer. Never a filly to cause trouble, she did her best to keep peace between everypony. Quite the difference from the hot-headed pegasus and stubborn earth pony completing the remaining Ponyville slots of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

The fillies said their goodbyes and began the walk home in opposite directions.

Rather than sabotaging a crusade or flinging misguided insults, Diamond Tiara was now testing the waters of spreading rumors. Planting the seeds of doubt and allowing Sweetie's overactive imagination to blossom into panic would be more than satisfying to watch. She smiled and snickered quietly. "Those crusaders are even stupider when they're apart! I can't wait to see the look on Button's face when he winds up presenting his crummy scrapbook all by his lonesome, little self!" Her laughter grew in volume until Diamond Tiara threw her head back and maniacally cackled. "Game over, Butt Munch!"

/) To be Continued (\


	2. Chapter 2 Wishing for a Reset

Chapter 2: Wishing for a Reset

"I need a new partner!" Sweetie moaned, lying on the wooden boards of the clubhouse floor.

Life inside the Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse was much simpler than the trials just outside the protective layer of branches and leaves. In fact, this had become much more than just a base of operations for the determined fillies. When crusading was on hold the girls would often just meet in their tree fort to work on homework, gossip about classmates, or take an afternoon nap. The bond shared between Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo was unbreakable. This explained why Sweetie immediately called for an emergency meeting to discuss her potentially horrid scrapbook partner.

"C'mon, he can't be _that_ bad!" Apple Bloom was resting with her back against the wall near the entrance. "It's like ya said, he never causes any trouble in class."

Scootaloo was hanging out the window and watching a cyclone of dying leaves circle above the ground. "The only thing I know is that Button Mash is a total addict for video games. After school? He's at the arcade. Weekends? Arcade. Lunch break? Usually tapping away on that JoyToy thingie. I dunno what it's called. I'd rather be outside than stuck on a couch all day hurting my eyes."

"I gave him an apple once," Apple Bloom stated. "He said that it was the first apple he's ever eaten! I nearly fell over from shock!"

"Then the junk food rumors are true…" Sweetie rolled over onto her stomach and groaned. "I never thought I'd see the day when Diamond Tiara actually helped me out."

Scootaloo abandoned her post at the window and trotted over to her ailing friend. "Okay, so maybe he eats junk food and likes his little fantasy worlds a bit too much, but I don't think listening to Diamond Tiara is going to help solve anything."

"Scootaloo's right!" Apple Bloom hopped onto her hind legs. "My sis is always sayin' that it's wrong to judge somepony if ya barely know 'em! Not to mention…" Her voice trailed off.

"Not to mention what?" Sweetie said with her eyes closed. Maybe a quick nap would fix her problems.

"Not to mention he looks kinda lonely sometimes. He only transferred in last year, but the only other pony he talks to outside of class is Rumble. I'm sure it's a lot easier for him to go down to the arcade than to try and start a conversation with somepony new."

"Hmmm." Sweetie pushed herself up onto all four legs. "I guess I'll just keep my guard up. Maybe DT was lying to me…"

"We can get back at her for that later!" Scootaloo winked. "She should know by now that messing with one Crusader means messing with all of us!"

The three girls raised their forelegs triumphantly. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Revenge Planners… YAY!"

Applejack set a basket of apples down at the base of their clubhouse and looked up toward the sound of giggling fillies. "Revenge planners? I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that…"

. . . . . .

Button circled his mother like a hungry shark, while the mare pushed several bags of bits across the counter. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Hurry!"

His mother shot a disapproving look at her son. "Button, sit down and wait! I know you're excited, but you can't be whining the entire time!"

The Ponyville Players Guild was the premier hotspot for gaming in the rural town. There was something for everypony within these walls; slaying on-screen dragons, bashing parasprites for tickets, and even dropping a nasty dance move with the ever-popular _Clop Clop Uprising _franchise! With the seasons on the cusp of change, there was no doubt that every game's coin slot would be loaded down with bits soon. Button was no exception to the trend. He was probably the driving force in keeping the arcade open during the slower days. While many foals enjoyed spending their time here, nopony came close to Button's level of enthusiasm.

It was even harder for Button to sit still due to a new video game release. But this was no ordinary game.

Mineshaft was the first game built exclusively for home entertainment systems. It featured up to four-players with rumors of untapped potential to connect multiple consoles together for even larger groups. Characters would be placed within the confines of the game world where they could explore, build, and even battle with both monsters and one another. Developed in-house by the newly formed Pony Corporation in Las Pegasus, the game boasted almost limitless features. The only true limitation was the mind of the player.

Arcades saw this new system as more of a fad than an actual threat. Not many ponies believed that gaming at home would ever be able to rival the social experience of playing among the bright lights and chaotic noises of an actual arcade. For one, the start-up costs alone of playing on a NeighStation were incredibly high. Games were all sold separately, which made it even harder to drop four hundred bits on a sleek piece of equipment. Sliding a single bit into a machine for several lives was looking to be a much cheaper alternative. Still, there were families willing to pay the price to enjoy the latest in unicorn technology.

Threat or no threat, the arcade employees were not thrilled to be partnered up with Pony. It just meant more work for them.

"That looks like all of it. Thanks for your purchase, ma'am." The young stallion behind the prize booth said unenthusiastically.

"Thank you very much for your help!" Button's mother handed the box to the impatient colt jumping at her side.

"Really spoiling the little guy, don't you think?"

"Oh, not at all. I'm sure my husband and I will enjoy it just as much as my son. Once a gamer; always a gamer!" She chuckled and brushed her mane aside.

Button placed his forelegs on the top of the counter and tried to peek over. He was only visible from the tip of his propeller to his eyes. "Um, excuse me." A line of ticket-wielding ponies was growing behind Button and his mother. "Does this come with one controller or two?"

"One. Now can you please move to the side? I have other customers to help. Customers who actually came here to play at the arcade…"

Button vanished from sight, but reappeared with a bag of bits held in his mouth. He strained to toss it onto the counter. "An extra controller, please." The colt was behaving very well despite having a king's ransom worth of gaming wedged between the legs of his mother and him.

"You don't need two, Button. One is enough." His mother's foreleg wrapped around the bag.

"N-no! It's for… a friend. I was hoping we could play together tonight."

"Oh? Is little Rumble coming over to help you with your project?"

"Not exactly. I just need to make sure I have two controllers."

"Well, that is your money…" She smiled and pushed the bag forward. "Looks like we need an extra controller for his player two."

. . . . . .

By late afternoon, the unlikely duo was already hard at work scouring Ponyville and the surrounding areas for potential specimens to place within their scrapbook. Sweetie Belle used the morning much more productively than Button and borrowed a book from Applejack listing different trees in the area. Nopony knew more about local trees than the Apple family.

Sweetie was seated on her rear carefully pressing the newly acquired apple tree leaf between the clear, wax pages of her scrapbook. With a little heat she would be able to seal the sample for as long as she needed. Maybe her own foals would even be able to enjoy the hard work she was putting forth.

_"Here's one for the road." Applejack placed a crisp, green leaf from an apple tree into Sweetie's hoof. It was slender and perfectly symmetrical. "Apple Bloom was tellin' me that you're not too keen on this Button fella. Now, I don't wanna stick my nose where it don't belong, but I think you should give him a chance. Rumors are like a dirty chicken coop. They ain't pretty until you actually sort out the mess and see what's really goin' on." She ruffled Sweetie's mane. "Ya might even make a new friend when it's all said an' done!"_

_Maybe Applejack was right. So far Button's just been a typical colt. _Sweetie brought a hoof over her mouth and giggled.

Button's rump was sticking out from a leaf pile. He had been sorting and tossing leaves for the last several minutes. Sweetie wasn't sure if he was just trying to look busy or if he actually was searching for the perfect leaf to add to the collection. The sun was hanging high above Ponyville. There were still at least five hours of quality daylight remaining.

"Gotcha!" Button pulled his head from pile. He coughed and groaned as a cluster of leaves burst from his mouth. "Blech…"

"What did you find?" Sweetie closed the book and tossed it into her bag.

"A Red Maple leaf and a Silver Maple leaf! My mom said there were a few different maple trees down here at school, so I figured it would be a good place to start!"

Sweetie inspected the leaves. The Red Maple leaf was just as its name indicated: a dark-red leaf that branched off in three jagged directions. The Silver Maple leaf had a similar shape with a frosted-green tint spread over the surface. Both leaves were in excellent form! No pieces missing and no holes from hungry bugs. "That makes three so far!"

"Where should we go next?"

"We can pass through town and go visit Fluttershy. She might have a rare leaf from the Everfree Forest!" Sweetie squeed with excitement. Without thinking, she wrapped her foreleg around Button's and pulled. "Come on, we can-" Her eyes rose from Button's leg to his wide-eyed face.

"Lead the way," Button said, trying to play it cool. _I'm never washing this hoof again._

The duo cantered through Ponyville only showing interest in where they could spot the next candidate for the remaining pages of their binder. Button obediently followed after Sweetie wherever she went. They made several detours down a few alleyways and even investigated gutters along roofs to see if there were any leafy diamonds in the rough. Not much luck was had until they were stopped by another classmate.

"Button! Hey, Button!" Rumble hopped down from a roof and glided to the ground in front of his friend. He quickly tucked his wings at the sides of his body. "I wanted to apologize about yesterday. Pip snatched me up before I could even turn him down. Apparently the last time he was partnered up with somepony, Pip did all the work. He was desperate to snag a good teammate! Then I saw Miss Cheerilee put you with Sweetie Belle. Hi, Sweetie!" The young pegasus waved excitedly.

"Hi, Rumble…" Sweetie barely motioned her foreleg.

Button puffed out his chest and grinned. "Apology accepted, but you'll have a hard time tearing me away from Sweetie in the future. We make a _pretty_ _great_ team."

"You only found two leaves so far…" Sweetie sighed. "I think that just qualifies as a _good_ team."

A cluster of pine needles fell from Rumble's mouth and landed between Button's front hooves. "Not so fast! Button has three leaves now! I saved this one for you. My way of making the apology official. I went north of town and grabbed some pine branches. It'll make your saddlebag smell like Hearth's Warming Day!" He stuck his tongue out. "But they don't taste very good…"

"Neither do maples leaves…" Button still had the bitter taste of nature stuck to his own taste buds.

Sweetie carefully placed the needles into her bag. "Once we get to Fluttershy's I'll add it to the book."

"Thanks for the help, Rumble! Wait until you come over again to hang out. I got a _big_ surprise in my living room!" Button polished a hoof against his chest. "Maybe we can even sneak in some game time now!"

"Button!" Sweetie narrowed her eyes. "We're going to Fluttershy's, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah… Fillies are a real pain in the flank." Button whispered to his chuckling friend.

The remainder of the trek through Ponyville was uneventful. Even the visit to Fluttershy's cottage was short-lived. A sick bear was monopolizing most of the timid pegasus's time. The good news was that Fluttershy parted with a White Ash leaf and an even more sought after Hickory leaf. Sweetie was hard at work adding the new leaves, but her partner was practically collapsing on the ground with each step. After a day of sifting through piles, inspecting bushes, and climbing trees; Button felt like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. With a few pages of leaves in their possession, it was time to go home and eat dinner. The colt had passed his tests so far, but Sweetie was still hesitant to clear Button's name completely.

. . . . . .

"Eat up, everypony!" Button's mother finished scooping a mound of swirly pasta onto Button's plate. "I hope you like it, Sweetie. It's my specialty: spaghetti and wheatballs!"

"It looks wonderful, Mrs. Mash!" Sweetie's nostrils flared as she inhaled the steam rising from noodles slathered in homemade sauce. Her horn illuminated and a fork skewered into the food on the plate.

"You can just call me Penny, dear. I'm so used to Button's friends calling me by my first name. I guess I'm like one of the gang!" Penny leaned over, hoping for her son to crack a silly comment. However, he was too busy with his eyes glued to the NeighStation instruction manual. "Button, put down your book until after supper."

"It's not a book, mom. I'm trying to figure out how to hook up my new system." Button's stomach gurgled beneath the table. "On second thought, I'll take a few bites."

Earth ponies and pegasi were at a distinct disadvantage when eating fancier meals. They were unable to manipulate tools or cutlery like the unicorns could. Luckily, progress was always marching forward in Equestria. All it took for the less fortunate ponies to enjoy fine dining was a fork fastened to a leather strap around their hoof. It still took some getting used to, but it was a much better alternative than pushing one's muzzle directly into a plate.

"So, how is your project coming along? Is my son giving you a hard time?" Penny watched as Button struggled to fasten the strap around his hoof.

"We have some really great leaves already! I think we could even finish by tomorrow night if we just do a bit more searching tonight and tomorrow morning." Sweetie opened her maw and shoved a wad of noodles into her mouth. Even if unicorns could use cutlery, it didn't mean they all knew how to take sensible bites.

Penny smiled and lifted a wheatball up to her mouth. "I'm so glad! My son gets distracted easily with his games. I guess it's not his fault though. His father and I were big-time gamers at his age too. Of course back then games were much simpler. Button saves the day from mutated zombies, while all I did was knock a tiny ball back and forth on a screen…"

"I'd be surprised if he _doesn't_ get his cutie mark from gaming!" Sweetie munched on another glob of noodles. She wiped the red moustache from her face.

"You never know! I thought for sure gaming was my destiny too. I wanted to run my own arcade. _Penny's Arcade_ had such a quaint ring to it… But when I was foal-sitting to earn some extra bits, I realized that I had a knack for taking care of younger ponies. By the time I met Button's father, all I wanted to do was raise a family and give them as much attention as possible. Of course I still sneak in some gaming with my husband. It's a hard habit to break." Penny blushed and bit down onto her fork. "Who knows what Button will do when he grows up? Same goes for you, Sweetie Belle. Just enjoy life. Your talent will always find _you_ first."

Sweetie nodded slowly and swallowed her food. Her partner was still lost in the fine-print of his manual. Unlike this delicious meal, the topic of cutie marks was always a hard subject to swallow. Being one of the last remaining blank flanks in class was becoming unbearable for the filly, but hearing all the different stories from grown-ups did help ease her pain. It was true that cutie marks came when least expected.

"Enjoy life…" Sweetie finished her plate and pushed it forward. "Thank you very much for dinner, Mrs. Penny!"

"Just Penny, dear. Once I feed somepony, they're part of the family. Just ask Rumble." Button's mother grabbed Sweetie's empty plate and gently placed it in the sink. "Now back to work, you two!"

. . . . . .

The curtains swayed as Button's flank brushed against them. He was hard at work trying to set up his newly acquired game system, while Sweetie listened to the grunts and groans coming from behind the entertainment center. The Mash residence was shaping up to look like the primary household for next-generation gaming. Penny had not only spent a small fortune on the NeighStation, but also on the stand to hold the new equipment. The pine-scented polish on the wood was so fresh that a blindfolded pony might think they were lost in the woods!

"I really think we should get back to work, Button. Miss Cheerilee is only giving us a few days to finish this project. If we head down to Sweet Apple Acres I'm sure we can find the missing leaves for the scrapbook." Sweetie Belle was sitting on a couch with her head propped up by her forelegs. She could see her less-than-impressed reflection on the screen.

"Uh huh." Button muttered as he fiddled around behind the television.

"Button! You're not even listening!"

"Am too! We've been working all afternoon on this dumb leaf collecting project. They all look the same! I need to take a break."

Sweetie wrinkled her muzzle and huffed. "Fine. We'll take a _quick_ break, okay?"

"Uh huh." Button's hooves were tangled in a black cord running from the wall to the small television in his living room.

"What are you doing anyway?"

Button untangled his forelegs and jumped onto the sofa next to Sweetie Belle. Dangling from his mouth were two controllers to his fancy new NeighStation set up on the ground. The dark green rectangle looked no bigger than a horseshoe box, but was supposedly a cutting edge device capable of playing arcade games in the comfort of a pony's home. "You can be player two!"

"Ugh, Button, no… I'm not playing a video game with you." Sweetie rolled her eyes and scooted away from him. "I'm only here because we were paired up for the project."

Button's ears lowered as he slowly pushed one of the controllers closer. "This isn't just any game though! It hasn't even been released in an arcade! Only on the NeighStation." He blushed and turned his head away. "I-I just thought you'd like to try it. I always hear about your adventures with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom." He swallowed and adjusted the beanie cap on his head. "Maybe, ya know, this could be an adventure we could go on together…"

Sweetie smiled a bit. She picked up the controller and clicked the buttons with her right hoof, while her left hoof pushed the nub of the joystick. "Well… I suppose a quick game couldn't hurt. Everypony did warn me that you were a bit of a game nut."

"N-nut?! That's not fair! It's just what I like!" Button panicked and flailed around on the sofa.

"It's fine, Button! Don't worry. I like how passionate you are about it. Maybe… you'll get your cutie mark from playing these things."

"Heh, or making them…" He grinned and pressed a button on the controller to start the game.

"I'm pretty sure only unicorns can make stuff like this." Sweetie blinked.

"Making them, playing them, whatever. I'm not really worried about my cutie mark."

"Y-you're not?"

"Everypony eventually gets one. Maybe you'll get yours before me, or maybe I'll get mine before you. It's not a big deal." He stuck his tongue out as he navigated the menus on the screen.

"What if… I never get one?" Sweetie frowned and stared at the black loading screen. She was immediately reminded of the blankness on her flank.

"I guess we can always paint one on!" Button snickered and turned his attention to the filly. "But, uh, even if you had a blank flank forever, I'd still hang out with you. You're the only filly who really talks to me in class. I was starting to think I smelled or something…"

Sweetie scooted across the couch until she was next to Button. "Those other fillies are going to be really jealous when I tell them all about us playing – what game is this again?"

"It's called Mineshaft."

"Sounds… neat?" Her tone rose in confusion.

"Just wait until you see all the cool stuff we can do! We can build anything we want, go exploring, and fight monsters! It's so cool!" Button rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Not gonna lie. When I heard you were coming over to work on the project I used some of my spare bits to buy another controller… I really wanted somepony to play with."

A red hue washed over Sweetie Belle's cheeks. "You did that for me? Then you better teach me how to play!"

"It could take a while… We might be up really late fighting scary monsters and digging through dark caves!"

She nuzzled against him and smiled. "It's a date!"

/) To be Continued (\


	3. Chapter 3 Sweetie's Adventure

Chapter 3: Sweetie's Adventure

Button placed a hoof onto the rough bark of the tree and allowed his eyes to follow the trunk all the way up to the branches reaching over the pathway. The sunlight filtered through the swaying leaves and cast specks of light onto the colt's bare body. He had no armor or weapons. He was as vulnerable as a newborn foal. Wherever Button looked, he could only see more trees towering over him. His hoof scraped down the tree until the splintered pieces of bark fell against the dirt. He knelt down and examined the item.

[Tree bark: Can be used as mulch in a flower bed or as a form of emergency sustenance.]

A rustling from the bushes caught his attention. He dropped the bark at his side and it vanished into an inventory slot. If a wild animal attack was imminent, he would need the bark to restore a missing heart or two. Button growled and hunched forward, as if ready to pounce onto his opponent first.

Sweetie Belle jumped out from the bush holding a hoofful of berries. The fur around her mouth was stained purple. Obviously somepony was in the mood for a snack. "I was wondering where you were! I started in a patch of berry bushes and decided to stock up! Don't we get maps or anything?"

"I don't think so…" Button froze in place like a statue. "Nope, no map in my inventory."

Sweetie reached out her hooves and dropped the berries onto the ground. They rolled in every direction like a spilt bag of marbles. "Sorry! I meant to put them away!"

"Yeah, you _threw_ them at me!" Button trotted over and gently scooped up the tiny orbs with his forelegs. "You gotta open your inventory screen _then_ drop them into an empty slot. Otherwise, you'll just toss them on the ground again. Just be careful, they're a fragile item. If you fall over or get attacked there's a chance they could get destroyed." He placed them in Sweetie's hooves and watched as they vanished from sight. "There ya go!"

"What should we do now? I know we can do whatever we want, but a little guidance would be nice." Sweetie cautiously looked behind her as a creaking bough interrupted her thoughts.

"The game manual says we need tools before we can do anything. If we can find some sticks with at least fifty percent durability and a few medium stones we can craft the basic tools!" Button walked past Sweetie and circled the bush she had burst through. "Hmm, not many good sticks around here…"

"What about up there?" Sweetie raised a foreleg up to the bulky branch jutting from the side of a tree. "If you give me a boost, I can climb high enough to snap off some of the larger twigs!"

"Good thinking!" Button knelt on his hind legs and cupped his front hooves together to give Sweetie a boost. She shakily placed a hind leg onto the colt-made step and braced herself against the tree. Button grunted and used all available energy to push the heavier-than-expected filly up toward the branch.

Sweetie wrapped her forelegs around the branch and pulled herself up so that her stomach was against the wobbling piece of wood. She inched forward like a worm, snapping off twigs and allowing them to fall onto the earth below. "Will those work?"

Button nodded. "Yep! Great job, Sweetie! You're a natural at this!"

Even though it was just a game, Sweetie couldn't help but feel elated. The simplest tasks felt so rewarding when facing the great unknown. Everything started falling into place. This was the rush that Button felt each time he made progress in one of his virtual worlds. The events were fake, but the emotions were real! "Now all we need are some ro-ah!" She lost her footing and plummeted to the ground.

Button leapt in an attempt to grab her before she perished. With a loud thud, Sweetie landed on his back and watched a red heart fall from her comrade's body. "Gotcha…" He said with a cough.

"I hurt you! Your health went down… I'm sorry!" Sweetie slid off his back and waited for Button to stand. She was panicking as if she really did injure the laid-back colt lying on the other side of the couch.

"Nah, no biggie. Four hearts left and I still have my bark to eat. Boy, that doesn't sound appealing at all…"

"Looks like that's all we have left. The berries are gone…"

"It was a pretty nasty fall. No surprise they were destroyed." Button stood and inspected his limbs.

"Guess I'm not a natural after all." Sweetie kicked a foreleg in frustration.

"Cheer up! We'll find a rock, make an axe, and then you can get revenge on that tree!" Button grinned. The fact that Sweetie was actually playing with him was bringing the colt more happiness than having a few extra berries in their inventory.

Sweetie pumped a foreleg in the air and cheered. "I shall build our home from your corpse, tree!" She faked an evil laugh and scurried after Button to search for rocks.

Not even the chime of the noisy grandfather clock at the far end of the room was enough to tear Button or Sweetie away from the monitor. The filly was falling deeper into the allure of fantasy with each passing second. In an odd turn of events, she had not only come to understand Button's love for gaming but was also losing herself in the events of the game right alongside her new friend! Sweetie was able to explore a world without any true danger, consequences, or judgment. She was filled with a sense of satisfaction by watching the immediate cause-and-effect of her actions.

Occasionally her eyes would drift away from the screen and onto Button. The focused colt certainly didn't look vulnerable when he was gaming. Barely blinking, his body remained motionless. Only the calculated movements of his hooves against the controller proved that he wasn't just a stuffed toy on the couch. His eyes never left the action, and his character never left Sweetie's side.

Celestia had long since lowered the sun behind the grand mountain of Canterlot, but the illumination from the screen cast a warm radiance over the young explorers. The magic of friendship was hard at work with Sweetie and Button working as a team to stay alert and alive in their new world.

The fruits of their labor resulted in a small, wooden shack nestled between two of the thickest trees they could find. It was dim and cramped inside, but this humble dwelling was their first home together.

The busy gamers were already hard at work in their cozy household. Button spent most of his time at the workbench reading the oversized crafting book, while Sweetie organized their equipment and loot in the treasure chest near the front door.

Without windows, there was no way to see what was going on around them. Sweetie solved that problem by sending the blade of her axe through the wood. She peeked outside and noticed the shaded abyss just on the other side of the wall. "Um, Button?" Sweetie gulped.

Button's head fell from his leg and landed on the open pages of the book. "Huh, what? Sorry, musta dozed off…"

"It's dark… Like, really dark."

"Oh, yeah, that's 'cuz the game measures night and day in real time! It's dark in Ponyville, so it's dark in the game. That's why I had to set up the time of day on the menu. Pretty neat, huh?"

"How long have we been playing?" Sweetie watched Button rub his eyes. It seemed like the plucky colt was running out of steam.

"Probably three or four hours. You chopped down that tree, and then we just pretty much hoarded as many items as possible until figuring out where to build our home. It's not _that_ late! Though I better stop reading all these crafting recipes. My eyes feel like I dipped 'em in sand."

A guttural growl sounded.

"You better eat something if you're stomach's making that much noise, Sweetie. That means your stamina bar is getting low. We have more than enough berries now after all the foraging I did while you built the house." Button closed the book and abandoned the workbench.

"That… wasn't me." Sweetie moved away from the improvised window. The blood-curdling noise sounded again; except now it was much closer.

Button removed the sword from his inventory and clenched it between his teeth. The wooden blade would do nothing more than lodge a nasty row of splinters into an enemy's body, but it was better than fighting barehoofed. He crept forward until he was next to Sweetie Belle. The noise sounded again. Button's encroachment toward the makeshift window halted when a yellow, bloodshot eye filled the hole.

The eye vanished and was replaced by a slobbery maw spewing forth some serious halitosis. Sweetie Belle shrieked and hid behind her sword-wielding hero. Button narrowed his eyes and stared down the beast as it clawed at the outside wall of their home.

"We're safe inside the house, Sweetie! I just wish I had more torches to put outside. We could've prevented this! The book on the workbench said any form of light can ward off monsters at night."

"We can't just sit here all night! Should we just save and quit?"

"And stop playing already?!" Button yawned again and smacked his lips together. "That one hurt…"

"Let's just stop for no-"

A black paw smashed through the wall of the house, sending planks of wood across the room. Sweetie screamed again and braced herself along the far well. The sword fell from Button's mouth and rattled against the ground. The yellow eyes and unkempt muzzle belonged to a Roaming Warg, one of the most vicious creatures that patrolled the woods at night. This monstrous wolf only moved silently when it was absolutely necessary. Most of the time it was feasting on lost travelers or other unlucky creatures.

A midnight snack of shredded foals was looking mighty appetizing to the lean monster. His limbs were as gnarled as the tree roots running along the ground behind him.

Another swing of his paw made quick work of the interior of their home. Though now the structure was simply a single wall with two shivering colts pressed against it. Time was running out! Another swipe and both ponies would be dead meat. They didn't have the health or equipment to conquer this high-level creature.

Button sprung forward and grabbed the sword with his mouth. The wolf's paw smashed against the ground. Sweetie could only watch through the flying debris as Button slid between the wolf's front legs and stabbed the sword into its chest. The beast writhed in unexpected pain, while Button scrambled to his legs.

"We gotta run!" Button shouted over the demonic moans echoing through the woods.

"But, our house… we worked so hard!"

"We'll build a better one! Outta stone next time!" Button smirked and jumped to the side as a hindleg of the warg nearly mashed him into a pancake.

Sweetie closed her eyes and made a gallop of faith across the wreckage of their lost home. She turned to take one last look. "It's gone…" Button grabbed her foreleg and yanked her away from the scene.

"Easy come, easy go! Just keep moving!"

The wolf reared its head back and howled to the treetops. It ripped the sword from between its ribcage and wasted no time pursuing the valiant pony and his distressed damsel. The brush and overgrowth of the woods did nothing to slow the pace of the bloodthirsty monster. Nothing mattered now except turning Button into a statistic.

"It's gaining on us!" Sweetie continued kicking her legs as fast as possible.

"It's okay! I see the edge of the forest! Maybe that thing can't leave the woods!" Button panted. He trampled through the ivy attempting to wrap itself around his hooves. Tripping now would be a death sentence.

The foals leapt over the final few feet of the forest and landed on the cool grass overlooking the plains below. Button savored the moment of peace and waited for his stamina gauge to refill. Sweetie was lying on her stomach. She breathed a sigh of relief until a familiar growl was heard.

Turns out the Roaming Warg could leave the woods.

And it had friends.

Button and Sweetie scooted to the edge of the cliff, while three of the twisted creatures moved in for the kill. The outline of the forest faded and was replaced by matted fur and strands of viscous drool. They were trapped.

No home. No weapons. No hope.

"Sweetie, grab my hoof!" Button slowly slid his hoof through the grass until it bumped against hers.

"I-I can't! We're doomed!"

"No way. I've been doing this for years! Now grab on!" Button impatiently pounded the ground.

The smell of rotten carrion was heavy on each of the three beasts' muzzles. The ruptured veins of their eyes were pressing down onto the foals.

Sweetie wrapped her foreleg around Button's. "Was this just an excuse to hold my hoof?" She smiled.

Button blushed and shook his head. "N-no! But it was an excuse to do _this_! Hold your breath!"

He fell backwards off the cliff and pulled Sweetie along with him. They watched as the jaws of death chomped into the ground. The air was rushing over their bodies as they fell at a deafening speed. Sweetie could feel her stomach pushing against her lungs. She wasn't even sure how long they had been falling. Now instead of being eaten alive they would smash into the ground.

But rather than hearing a splat…

Splash!

Both ponies were consumed by a veil of bubbles rising up from the impact. Their limp bodies welcomed the sight of panicked fish darting around in every direction. Button's cheeks were bulging with air. He pointed a hoof upward and they both swam to the surface. Gasps and coughing ruined the tranquility of the river. When the commotion settled, they were eye-to-eye; bobbing in the water.

"Ah, I was hoping that would work!" Button grinned.

"What… just happened?" Sweetie followed Button to the riverbank. She was expecting to hear ominous music followed by a game over screen, but instead she was alive and well.

They both crawled onto dry land and looked up to the cliff looming over them. The wolves were gone. Perhaps there was a less never-say-die meal waiting for them back in the forest.

"Eh, just some boring game mechanics. You wouldn't care." Button used his hooves to ring the water from his mane.

"Tell me! I'm still learning this stuff!" Sweetie pouted.

"Some games are made so that when you fall off a cliff you die. Bam. Just like that." He shook the water from his body like a disgruntled canine. "Other games don't punish you _unless_ you make contact with the ground. I caught a glimpse of the water and thought 'why not?'"

"I don't know how you can think so quickly on your hooves…"

Button shrugged and fell onto his back. "I guess I just have a knack for this stuff. I dunno… I probably sound so lame." He closed his eyes. "I'm sure this boring game is nothing like your _real_ crusades with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo."

Sweetie joined Button and also reclined on the ground. She looked up at the artificial stars twinkling against the curtain of night and smiled. "It's not about being real or fake. It's about having fun with the ponies you care about. We go on crusades to see parts of Equestria that we might never see otherwise. It brings us closer together."

Sweetie paused and tried to organize the jumbled words bouncing around inside her chest.

"You know... when Miss Cheerilee first suggested you as a partner, I wasn't really thrilled. We never talked before, and the only thing I knew was that you liked milkshakes and arcades. Then Diamond Tiara stopped me after school and said all of these terrible things about you." Sweetie sighed. "And… I believed them. It was just so much easier to accept the lies than to discover the truth. Looking back, I'm glad we were paired up. I had a lot of fun today, Button."

Button remained silent.

"Um, and I was honestly flattered when you told me that this game could be our own personal adventure together. I've been so preoccupied with schoolwork and finding my cutie mark that I forgot to just take a step back and do something fun! I'm starting to like the idea of being your player two." She blushed and stifled a giggle. "Though I'm sure Rumble would scream a lot less than me."

The clock chimed again and startled the filly. She dropped her controller and squeaked. Button was snoozing on the couch next to her. The colt was curled up in the fetal position with the controller still held tightly between his hooves.

"Guess you didn't hear me…" Sweetie said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sure he knows, Sweetie." Penny walked down the stairs and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. She flung it over her son and tucked the fabric under his sides. "He doesn't go outside as often as he should. All the running around probably tired him out. Now let's get you home before your family has a meltdown. I didn't know it was this late!"

"What were you doing?" Sweetie hopped off the couch and followed Penny to the door.

"Just folding laundry upstairs." Penny chuckled nervously. _Definitely not sneaking in a quick game on Button's JoyBoy… _"And feel free to explain this Mineshaft game to me. For once, I'd like to have a breakfast with my son that doesn't sound like he's speaking in a foreign language."

/) To be Continued (\


	4. Chapter 4 Off-Screen Leveling

Chapter 4: Off-Screen Leveling

Sweetie Belle settled her rump onto the clubhouse floor for the weekly Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting. After months of failed attempts to earn their cutie marks, the girls decided to launch an official gathering where they could discuss ideas, review mistakes, and even put the finishing touches on an upcoming crusade. It was surprisingly organized despite being run by three of Ponyville's most accident prone citizens.

To keep the creative juices fresh and flowing, the fillies would alternate who ran the Sunday morning meeting. Each of the girls brought a distinct personality and set of talents to the table. This week's meeting was being led by Scootaloo.

"Good morning, everypony," Scootaloo said, standing upright behind a dilapidated podium. It was obvious this furnishing had either come from an ancient garage sale or the local junkyard. She tapped the papers against the wood to align each page. "I'd like to begin our weekly meeting with a roll call. Sweetie Belle?"

"Present!"

"Thank you, Sweetie Belle. Do we have an Apple Bloom among us today?"

"Ya can see me, Scootaloo. Ya don't need to-"

"_Last_ call for a Miss Apple Bloom…" Scootaloo leered directly at her obviously present friend.

Apple Bloom sighed. "I'm here..."

"And Scootaloo? Present!" Scootaloo cleared her throat and placed one of the sheets facedown onto the podium. "Let's start with a quick review of last week's meeting, which was held by Chairmare Apple Bloom – thank you for joining us again, Miss Bloom. There was a request for new CMC capes that are 'less itchy.' Somepony awesomely suggested the New Scooter Initiative, which will continue to be tabled until we hear back from our potential investors. We also confirmed that lighting ants on fire did not yield any new cutie marks. Oh, and Apple Bloom has drawn up the blueprints for several ramps to build for my upcoming stunts to impress the best pony ever: Rainbow Dash. Moving right along…" Scootaloo hummed and flipped through the pages. "Sweetie Belle mentioned that her brownie tray at the Bake-a-thon now holds the record for lowest total sales with an impressive zero pieces sold. Congratulations, Sweetie! We appreciate your hard work!"

Sweetie Belle tucked her head against her body. "I was crying at the last meeting when I said that..."

"Oh. Then we will strike that from the official minutes!" Scootaloo chuckled nervously. "New items to discuss? The floor is now open and Supreme Commander Scootaloo will listen to her subjects!"

Apple Bloom straightened her bow and stood. "I would like to suggest that our next crusade involves more apples an' less bear traps. Havin' teeth marks on my flank was not a good substitute for a real cutie mark."

"Noted! All future bear hunting events will be cancelled." Scootaloo crumbled and tossed a paper showing a crude crayon drawing of a bear eating Apple Bloom. "Anything else? How 'bout you Sweetie Belle? You've been awfully quiet this morning. Usually you're a ball of fire!"

"I'm fine." Sweetie practically whispered. Her front hooves rhythmically bounced against her lap.

Scootaloo clunked a hoof against her forehead. "How could I forget? Status report on Operation: Leaf Me Alone!"

Apple Bloom grimaced. "Yer not allowed to choose the operation names anymore! It's painful! And ya keep changin' yer title! Last time ya presided over us it was Queen Scootaloo, and the time before that ya kept sayin' Pegasus Empress Scootaloo!"

Scootaloo threw her forelegs into the air. "Silence! I will not tolerate outbursts during my meetings! It's clear to me that you have planted the seeds of revolution under the fertile soil of our fair clubhouse. I don't know if I can trust you, Apple Bloom. If that even is your _real _name!"

Sweetie waved a foreleg in the air. "Can we hurry this up? I need to be somewhere soon."

"Traitor! Where must you be?!" Scootaloo fell to her knees and grabbed her head between her forelegs. "My empire crumbles before me…"

"I know yer proud to be a pegasus, Scoots; but ya gotta lay off on reading those old Wonderbolt war stories. They're makin' ya awfully nutty."

Scootaloo stood and brushed the papers onto the floor. She slumped over the podium. "Meeting adjourned. I was hoping I could get a cutie mark for being a successful dictator."

Apple Bloom ignored the dark cloud in the room and turned to Sweetie Belle. "Anyway… How did it go with Button? Was it as boring as Scoots kept sayin' it would be?"

"Boring? No way!" Sweetie jumped onto her hind legs and broke her silence. "We were lost in the woods with barely anything. Not even a carrot! Each second was a struggle just to stay alive! Then when we finally thought we caught a break this _huge_ wolf destroyed our shelter and chased us to the edge of a cliff." She snarled and crept toward a cowering Apple Bloom. "Rawr! We were cornered, waiting to wind up in his belly. Then Button grabbed my hoof, and we jumped off the cliff to safety!" Sweetie belly-flopped onto the floor. As she struggled to regain her breath she couldn't help but smile. "It was so much fun! He's a lot braver than he looks!"

Scootaloo pounded a hoof against the podium. "Whoa, hold on a sec! We agreed that nopony was allowed in the Everfree Forest without an official Crusader by their side! Button's a nice colt and all, but he's a walking snack to a pack of Timberwolves! You shouldn't go in without me or Apple Bloom."

Sweetie pushed her muzzle into Scootaloo's personal space. "We didn't _go_ into the Everfree Forest! We spent the night playing Mineshaft on his NeighStation. It was like having a crusade on the comfort of a couch!"

Scootaloo stuck out her tongue. "Eh, not really for me. Games just seem like a waste of time. And have you seen how expensive that thing is?!"

"Gonna have to agree with Scootaloo on this one." Apple Bloom shrugged. "I just can't imagine sittin' still for as long as Button does starin' at a bright box all day. Maybe them games are just an acquired taste."

Sweetie's ears lowered. "I-I dunno how else to explain it. It was just fun. And Button was so into it that I couldn't help but lose myself as well!" She bit her lip and looked from one disapproving friend to the next. "Button even fell asleep with the controller in his hooves. He looked so cute!"

"Cute?!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shouted in unison.

"Abandon ship!" Scootaloo jumped over the podium and placed a hoof on Sweetie's shoulder. "Look, I just wanted you to be his friend, not get sucked into some fantasy world with him as your coltfriend!"

"Well, it's not like he isn't a _little_ cute!" Apple Bloom shooed Scootaloo away and gave Sweetie a reassuring wink. "Earth ponies'll fly before Scootaloo understands how a crush works. You two had a nice evenin' together and now yer mind's just actin' funny. Look, I'm sure a day in the orchard sounds just as borin' to Button as me spendin' my day at the arcade. It's not our place to judge. It sounds like he's taken a real shine to ya. Maybe it's a good thing!"

Sweetie gulped and turned beet red. "Thanks, Apple Bloom... It's probably nothing. I've been hanging around Rarity too much lately. Maybe all that romance stuff she talks about is rubbing off on me!"

"We don't need two lovey-dovey mares trottin' around Ponyville." Scootaloo rushed back to the podium. "All in favor of banning Sweetie from seeing Button again?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle both turned and snorted in disapproval. "Heh, I-I was only teasing..." Scootaloo shrunk down.

"I do need to get going though. I'm stopping by Button's to see if he wants to work on our project some more. If he's even awake..." Sweetie sighed.

Scootaloo crossed her forelegs behind the podium. "Do what you want, but I'm striking the 'Button is cute' comment from the official meeting record!"

. . . . . .

Button Mash was sitting in the middle of his bedroom floor surrounded by stray leaves covered in plastic, glue sticks, markers, and an open binder waiting to be filled with autumn's blessings. The sleepy-eyed colt was still wearing his red, plaid pajamas. It was unusual for him to be awake this early in the morning; especially on a Sunday after a late night of gaming.

A knock on the downstairs door jarred Button from enjoying the gulps of his orange juice. "What the?" He carefully set the glass down next to him.

Penny dropped the skillet of scrambled eggs onto the stove and lowered the heat so that the mighty flame turned to barely a flicker. "Just a moment!" She cantered through the living room and combed a hoof through her mane before opening the door. "Good morning, Sweetie Belle! Back for another round of gaming?"

Sweetie giggled and shook her head. "No, my hooves are still sore from last night! Is Button awake? I was hoping we could use today to finish up our scrapbook." She busied herself under the flap of her saddlebag, while Button poked his head around the corner to peek down the stairs. Sure enough, Sweetie Belle was already washed up and looking as radiant as ever

_Crud! Can't let her see me like this! _Button stared down at his wrinkled outfit. "I'm still in my PJ's, mom! Be down in a minute!" The proximity of Sweetie's beauty was causing a surge of panic beneath Button's unkempt mane. Plaid pajamas and bed head weren't exactly in style.

Penny sighed and opened the door further to allow Sweetie Belle access. "Button's not usually up this early. He actually woke _me_ up and insisted on having breakfast. I had to make sure he wasn't coming down with a fever!"

Sweetie Belle shrugged and followed Penny toward the home-cooked aroma wafting from the kitchen.

Button dunked his face into the cold water filling the sink. His eyes shot open, and a flurry of bubbles escaped his mouth. Some ponies relied on a cup of coffee to wake up, while others simply sent a shock through their entire nervous system. He wrapped a towel around his drenched head and furiously scrubbed the fabric to dry his hair and face. When he removed the towel it looked more like he had stuck his tail in power socket to wake up.

The damp towel was haphazardly flung onto a rack behind him. Button straightened his thick bangs and examined his refreshed face in the mirror. He sniffed under each foreleg to make sure he smelled as stallion-esque as possible for his guest. "Looking good, B-man!" He grinned, revealing the shine of his toothy smile. His smirk faded and turned into a jaw-splitting yawn. "Maybe I should steal some of dad's coffee after all…"

"Button Mash, get your flank down here this instant! You have company waiting _and_ your breakfast is going to be cold soon!" Penny shouted from the base of the stairwell. She huffed and stomped back into the kitchen.

_It takes time to look this good, mom._ Button jumped from the stepstool in front of the bathroom sink. He grabbed his signature beanie from the edge of the counter. "Be down in a second!"

The alluring scent of buttered toast practically lifted Button from his hooves. A simple breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs was more than he normally ate in the morning. Button was hoping for an early morning energy boost to power him through the day. The only problem was that he didn't expect Sweetie Belle to come over again so soon.

This explained why he inhaled his food like a starved parasprite.

After two crumbly pieces of toast and a ketchup-slathered mound of scrambled eggs, Button excused himself from the breakfast table. Sweetie was promptly yanked away from the remainder of her bagel and impatiently escorted up to Button's room.

"Thanks, mom! Tasted great!" Button shouted over his shoulder.

He was certainly in a chipper mood.

The duo trotted along the upstairs hardwood floor before finally reaching Button's room. He nosed the door open and led her inside. The smooth polish of the wooden hallway was replaced by a plush layer of carpeting beneath their hooves. Scattered across the rug were the scrapbook supplies with a balled up set of pajamas discarded to the side.

"I was hoping to surprise you by getting some work done on the scrapbook." Button carefully lifted his legs over the leaves until he was once again seated in the middle.

"Aww, that's so thoughtful of you," Sweetie cooed. She compared the neat piles of work materials stacked up versus Button's disheveled room surrounding them. It was amazing that he even managed to have his head on straight when he arrived at school.

The stereotype of an adolescent stallion was that they were immature, stubborn, and messy. Apparently Button was a prime example. Though most of the clutter in his room stemmed from having too many things and not enough space to store them. The closet door was practically bulging outward. Who knew what treasures rested on the other side?

But it wasn't like he had garbage strewn about. In fact, Button's room didn't even have a sour odor. It just smelled like fresh laundry. This was in part thanks to Penny tidying up each day before her little brown hurricane rushed home from school.

The first object to catch Sweetie's interest was hanging next to Button's bed over his dresser. The white, bolded words _Mineshaft: How Will You Survive? _loomed over the action figures and trading cards scattered across the top of his bureau. Her head swung away from the bottomless cavern on the Mineshaft poster and caught a glimpse of a red mare wearing blue suspenders fastened by two golden horseshoe-shaped buttons. Sweetie wasn't sure who or what a _Super Mare-ia _was, but apparently it was all the rage on the JoyBoy.

Odd collectibles aside, the remainder of the room fit the bill for even a non-gamer colt. Well, minus the half open horseshoe box of JoyBoy and JoyBoy Color games sticking out from the lower bunk.

Button Mash had a dark, oak bunk bed with a ladder reaching to the upper bunk. The lower bunk entrance was covered by an extra-large blue comforter hanging down from the top mattress. A rather deflated beanbag chair was squished between the ladder to the bunk bed and the dresser hugging the left wall of the room. Sweetie shivered at the thought of having to stare at the creepy Mineshaft poster before crawling into bed every night. Not even Princess Luna would have an easy time chasing off a nightmare-inducing warg!

Still, the bedroom wasn't a cause to blacklist Button as a friend. After she was done examining his room Sweetie still felt confident that Button was nothing to be afraid of. He was just a little spoiled.

"Your room is very... you!" Sweetie's voice cracked. "The only thing I recognize is the Mineshaft poster though. I'm so lame!"

"You? Lame? Nah. If any of the fillies at school saw this place I'd never hear the end of it." Button twisted his head from side-to-side. Surprisingly, some piece of his scrapbook puzzle was still missing. "Before you sit down could you tear some blank pages from one of the notebooks on my desk? I figured we can draft up some descriptions for each leaf before actually writing them down on the good paper."

"Sure thing," Sweetie chirped. Button was a much more enthusiastic partner today. She approached the desk in the back right corner of his room and pushed back the ridged roll-top covering.

Button's desk was cluttered with stacks of strategy guides, game magazines, old text books, and even the packaging remnants from his recently acquired NeighStation. It was a disaster. There was no telling what creatures were nesting in the back corners behind the scraps and booklets. Outside of wearing a hazmat suit, Sweetie's best bet was to blindly tear at papers until she had foraged the necessary items.

"I've been meaning to clean my desk... It's just easier to cram stuff in there and roll the covering down. Heh, makes my room look a _little _nicer." Button chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Sweetie pushed through the mess with her front hooves until she uncovered a few notebooks. "Found one! Can I tear off a few pages from Masher's Masterpieces?"

Button's breakfast almost erupted from his mouth. He rushed over to the desk leaving a newly formed path of destruction in his wake. "N-not that one!" He shouted and snatched the book away from her. His chest was heaving with anxiety-fueled breaths.

Button awkwardly fumbled over the school work on the floor with the book tightly clenched against his chest. He knocked the sheet covering the lower bunk to the side and hid from sight.

Sweetie rolled the lid of the desk down. "Sorry... I didn't mean to stumble onto your diary."

"It's _not_ a diary," Button exclaimed. A heavy sigh sounded from behind his curtain of safety. "It's just embarrassing for somepony else to read. There's a reason I keep it out of sight…"

Sweetie finished reorganizing the piles on the floor and lifted her head. "You can tell me! I promise I won't tease you!"

Button's hoof pulled back a small portion of the blanket. "Alright. I'll show you. But this _can't_ leave the bedroom!"

Sweetie ducked under the raised blanket and entered into the lower bunk. With the wall, two slabs of wood, and the blanket blocking out most of the natural light, it was very dim inside. It was also surprisingly comfortable. An array of fleece blankets and pillows were piled up around her.

Click.

Button lowered his hoof from the small light casting illumination onto the book resting on his lap. Sure enough it read _Masher's Masterpieces_ in faded black marker. Sweetie pressed her back against the wall and scooted next to Button. She showed no hesitation sitting rump-against-rump with him today.

It seemed like they were in a bunker deep underground about to unleash a last ditch effort to push back the encroaching enemy forces. Commander Masher and The Belle did have a nice ring to it… Though if Button couldn't fold his own sheets it was unlikely that he was using this space to plot a takeover of Equestria.

"It's nice in here. Real cozy." Sweetie patted her hooves against the sheets.

Button nodded. "It's my gaming fortress. I like to come in here when I'm feeling down to just relax with a game or a nap."

Sweetie's eyes locked onto the tattered tome. "I'm guessing Masher is your nickname?"

"It's my mom's old nickname for me. She always called me her _little masher_ 'cuz when I got my first JoyBoy she thought I would break it from pressing the buttons too hard." A slight glimmer of white appeared from between his lips.

Sweetie covered her mouth and snickered. "You have no idea how cute that sounds!" She composed herself before her laughter turned obnoxious. "So, it's a notebook you've had since you were a young foal?"

"This isn't just any notebook. I started jotting down thoughts and ideas... about games. Stuff I've played, stuff I wanted to play, and even ideas for new games! Ya know… games maybe I could help make someday." Button kept his eyes on the book trying to avoid Sweetie's face. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. "I'm just an earth pony, so I can't actually _make _a game. But who says I can't write up some good ideas that unicorns could use? I sketched out concepts for monsters, stats, and even new locations for games, too. Whenever we're in class and learn about new parts of Equestria, I try to think how it would appear in a game. I... just love the idea of exploring and adventuring!" The last few pages had notes on Mineshaft including a drawing of Sweetie and Button on the edge of a cliff cornered by the warg. He closed the book and held it against his chest. "Please don't tell anypony. I even feel weird trying to explain it."

"And what made you show me?" Sweetie Belle felt her own heart racing. Crush or not, Button was opening his heart and showing her parts of his life that nopony else would ever see. Baring one's soul took more courage than most ponies gave credit for.

"Because..." Button gulped. "Because gaming with you was more fun than anything else I've ever done! For a second," he paused, "I felt like I really mattered to somepony. Ya know, watching over you and guiding you to safety. It's an adventure I've played out in my mind a million times."

"Button..." Sweetie trailed off. Before she could find the right words, Button leapt out from their comfy nest of blankets and back into the bright light of his bedroom.

"N-never mind! Let's just finish this project!" Button forced a smile. "I told myself no gaming today. I even woke up early just to spend as much time as possible on the scrapbook!"

Sweetie rubbed her hoof against the warm indent in the sheets where Button was sitting moments ago. "Watching over me," she whispered. "O-kay! Then let's knock this project outta the park!" Her voice squeaked in excitement.

. . . . . .

The afternoon seemed to fly by. Button stayed true to his promise and didn't sneak in a single video game; handheld or console! His flank remained glued to the floor, while he pasted the freshly cut plastic-coated leaves into the scrapbook. Sweetie's tasks were a bit more involved since she was able to use magic. The handling of scissors and penmanship on each page fell upon her shoulders. Despite the additional labor involved she remained high-spirited and focused.

A few days ago she would have never dreamed of spending an afternoon alone with Button. As she slid the completed scrapbook into her saddlebag, Sweetie felt a pang of worry between heartbeats. The project was completed in record time, but she wasn't ready to say goodnight to her friend just yet.

"Hey, Button?" Sweetie felt her heart race again. A few more seconds and his front door would close between them. "Would you mind walking me home?"

. . . . . .

As the starry veil of the night sky fell over Ponyville, the two foals found themselves trudging through the woods toward Sweet Apple Acres.

"Where are we going?" Button's eyes darted to each side. There was nothing but trees for as far as he could see.

"It's top secret!" Sweetie stated in a loud whisper. "Just a bit further now."

For as much as Button enjoyed the notions of adventuring, his sore legs said otherwise. He finished crunching over the brush in the woods and jumped out into a clearing. "Whoa. Is that yours?" Resting above Button's agape mouth was the Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse. The clubhouse was built among the branches of an old, sturdy tree. It was surprisingly well crafted. Every plank of wood looked secure, and no nail remained un-hammered. Apple Bloom really had a knack for this carpentry stuff!

"Say hello to the Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse!" Sweetie Belle beamed in delight. "There's something I wanted to show you before I went home."

Button slowly walked up the two ramps, expecting a rickety climb. To his surprise, it felt no different than walking up the stairs at home. "Okay, but I gotta get home soon. Mom's real strict on me being in bed on time on a school night." His hooves guided him through the open door. Sweetie Belle flicked on a lantern and placed it upon a box in the center of the room. On the box was a thick book titled _Crusader's Journal_ with some stray pages sticking out from the binding.

Sweetie Belle placed a hoof onto the cover and waited for Button to lift his head for an explanation. "You're not the only one who keeps a book of their dreams." She smiled and removed her hoof. "Take a look."

Button nodded and carefully opened to the first page. He leaned closer and started to read. "Today marks the first official meeting of the newly formed Cutie Mark Crusaders. Blank flanks far and wide will now have a place to call home here in Ponyville. Membership is limited for now, but we hope to one day have branches across all of Equestria." He lifted a chunk of pages and continued reading out loud. "Hearth's Warming Eve is approaching and the CMC's have decided to spend the next week mastering the art of baking cookies. Pinkie Pie will be hosting a private lesson at Sugarcube Corner. Sweetie Belle seems a little worried to attend. Update: Sweetie Belle is no longer allowed to operate an oven without supervision." Button was entranced by the stories unfolding before him. He flicked through the pages and stopped one last time. "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon really let us have it this time. Today marks a year since we've donned our capes and pledged to find our cutie marks together. Still no luck. Diamond Tiara told us to give up because we obviously aren't special enough to have a talent. Sweetie Belle ran off crying, and Apple Bloom tossed her cape onto the ground before storming off. Is this really the end of our adventures together?" Button gently closed the book.

"See? You're not alone." Sweetie grabbed the book and placed it onto the shelf on the back of the box. "We've had this book for over a year. It lists our goals, our failures, and even our feelings after a crusade. Some days it's really hard to forget all the bad stuff and keep trying, but on those days we flip back to our early adventures and remember the good times. Just because we don't have cutie marks doesn't mean we should be treated as outcasts."

"Yeah, and you three have done _way_ more than Dumb Tiara and Stupid Spoon." Button shared the Crusader's view on the spoiled fillies plaguing the school halls. There wasn't a blank flank in class spared from their bullying.

"Exactly!" Sweetie Belle giggled. "Dumb Tiara and Stupid Spoon – I like that!"

"So, why did you show me your book?" Button's head tilted.

Sweetie Belle felt a shiver run through her body. "Because… I just wanted to remind you that you are special, Button. Sure, you really know your stuff in video games, but I can tell there's more to you than just getting a high score or knowing the best place to find berries."

Button blushed and waved a hoof to dismiss Sweetie's praise. "Nah, I'm nothin' special. Just somepony who takes their hobby a bit too far."

The flickering of the lantern cast distorted shadows of the two foals against the wall. One of the shadows moved closer to the other.

Sweetie Belle closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Button's cheek. "I wouldn't be coming over for another gaming date if I thought you weren't worth it, Button." She pulled away and smiled.

Button was frozen in place. His eyes were practically larger than his head. _Did she just… No… I must've fallen asleep. This is a dream, right?_

"I guess I better ask where your reset button is before I kiss you again." Sweetie covered her mouth to hide the mischievous grin. She grabbed Button by the hoof to pull him back to reality. "Now, I believe you were going to walk me home?"

"Okay." Button said listlessly. His brain had crashed the moment her mouth touched his cheek.

Sweetie extinguished the flame in the lantern. Two sets of hooves clopped down the ramp and back into the woods toward Ponyville.

Despite the ever-growing chill of the night, Button's entire body was warm. He couldn't even remember the walk to Sweetie's house or his own. Only the last breath of air against his cheek before Sweetie Belle so graciously gave him his first kiss.

Button pushed the door open to his home and locked his attention onto the NeighStation. "A second date? Looks like I've got some work to do!"

/) To be Continued (\


	5. Chapter 5 Extracurricular Spelunking

Chapter 5: Extracurricular Spelunking

The school doors swung open and slammed against the sides of the building. Foals flooded down the steps and into Ponyville like a broken wave spreading upon the coast. Eventually their numbers tapered off, and only the remnants of crunched up leaves and battered soil remained. This was a typical scene on a late Monday afternoon. The scourge of schoolwork wouldn't continue its torture until the next morning.

Two ponies were still inside the classroom proudly handing in their completed scrapbook. Button and Sweetie had overcome the odds and not only finished their project in record time but also forged the foundation of a strong friendship. The duo practically wagged their tails in excitement as Cheerilee inspected the stuffed tome held between her hooves.

"I just can't believe you finished so soon," Cheerilee said in surprise. She dropped the book onto her desk and carefully lifted the thick shell of the binder to review the innards.

"We have a table of contents, each leaf was hoof-sealed between wax paper, and we even made sure to follow the same layout on every page!" Sweetie pointed to the exposed sheet. A hickory leaf was centered at the top of the page with the name, location, and description neatly scribed beneath. Button's plan to draft the descriptive text on scraps of paper had definitely paid off! There were barely any errors to be found. Foals weren't exactly known for their top-notch calligraphy skills, but it helped to have a unicorn steadying the quill with her magic.

"It looks like you've both put in a tremendous amount of effort in such a short time." Cheerilee's eyes lifted from the book and onto the spinning propeller poking up over the side of her desk. "I'm assuming you _both _did equal work?" She kept her eyes on Button.

"Sure did, ma'am!" Button grinned wide enough to split his jaw in half.

"Button was a huge help! He did a lot of the dirty work. Diving in leaf piles, digging through gutters, falling out of trees; ya know, all that colt stuff! I took care of the design and construction of the book. When I came over yesterday, Button had all of the supplies ready to go! Putting together the scrapbook was a breeze!" Sweetie was quick to stand up for her usually lax partner.

Cheerilee closed the book and smiled. "You should put down those games more often, Button Mash. I'm thrilled to see you so passionate about schoolwo-"

"Nah, I still had plenty of time to game! I even stayed up until…" Button trailed off and lowered his ears. His teacher's disapproving glare caused the truth to derail slightly. "I mean, I went to bed at a reasonable time last night. I'd never dream of coming to school on only a few hours of sleep." _Again…_

Their teacher sighed and planted a hoof against her forehead. "Oh, Button…" She turned to Sweetie Belle. "I'll need to make sure I pair you two up more often. Somehow you managed to whip him into shape. When he's with Rumble they barely meet their deadlines."

"Let's just say we found a good balance between work and play." Sweetie placed a hoof on her lips and snickered.

"And I work a lot harder when I have a good partner. A partner who isn't Diamond Tiara…" Button shuddered. It was true that Diamond was more of a slave driver and less of an equal when he had worked with her on last year's final project. She certainly didn't offer the positivity and kindness that constantly poured from Sweetie Belle's heart.

"I'll take a closer look at your work once the other students turn in their projects. You two go outside and enjoy the wonder and beauty of Mother Nature." Cheerilee clasped her hooves together and held them against her chest. "Make the most of your day!" There was a good reason that Cheerilee was a teacher. Her beaming optimism was a beacon to guide even the most absentminded student toward their full potential.

Sweetie's eyes caught Button's as they each aimed a sly grin toward the floor.

"Don't worry, we will!" They shouted, galloping out through the door.

. . . . . .

"Mom, I'm home!" Button tripped over his feet in excitement. "Sweetie Belle's here too!" He wriggled out of his saddlebag and left it on the floor in front of the door. "We're gonna play some games!" He hopped onto the couch and immediately grabbed the controller resting on his favorite spot.

Sweetie Belle hopped over the spilled contents of Button's bag and elegantly trotted toward the couch. She stopped and sunk to the ground when an angry scowl appeared from the kitchen.

"Button Mash! Don't leave your bag on the ground! I've told you a million times that you need to take better care of your things. If your father tramples one of your games it will be your own fault!" Penny huffed at her oblivious son. He was already falling prey to the allure of his pixelated paradise.

"But, mom, we don't have a lot of time to play and I wanted to show Sweetie some really cool stuff that I found last night before she has to leave for dinner!" Button's moaning wasn't doing much to organize the pencils and papers decorating the entrance to the Mash residence.

Luckily, Sweetie was on the job! She nosed the last pencil back into his bag and used her magic to clasp the flap the shut. "It's kinda my fault he's all wound up. When he came into school this morning I asked when I could come over again to play. I figured he'd say 'this weekend,' but instead I was practically dragged here after class! I don't have a lot of time to stay. My parents want me home for dinner tonight. They get a little clingy when I spend the weekend with friends or at my sister's house."

Button set the controller down and hummed along to the opening music of Mineshaft. He turned his grinning face to his mother, who was still looking rather cross. "I promise I'll clean up my room before bed if Sweetie can stay for a bit. Just one quick battle; I swear!"

Penny's head pulled back in shock. "Y-you're offering to clean your room without me yelling at you?" She narrowed her eyes. "Are you up to something, mister?"

Button shook his head and felt the couch quake as Sweetie joined him. "No! I just figured we could make a deal." He stood on his hind legs and pointed a hoof toward his mother. "One clean room for one hour of gaming with Sweetie Belle! Take it or leave it, mother!" He folded his forelegs over his chest and closed his eyes in defiance.

"As your mother I _do_ have the power to veto any offer you make…"

Button dropped his flank onto the couch and sat quietly.

"But I'll accept your offer. Just make sure your room is spotless tomorrow morning. Don't think I won't check when you're off at school." Penny sighed and looked to Sweetie. "He gets his behavior from his father. I swear colts don't grow up, they just get bigger…" Before Penny could even think of another sentence, her living room was filled with the sounds of gaming euphoria. She knew all too well that her son's mind would be lost until dinner was finished. It was time for a serious dose of concentrated gaming.

And once again Button had a certain somepony by his side.

. . . . . .

As soon as the world loaded it was apparent that they were no longer stranded on the riverbank below the cliff Button had forced them over. In fact, Sweetie's flank was safely planted among an indoor garden. Before moving an inch, the filly scanned her new surroundings. A low, stone wall supported rows of glass panes that continued upward until a curved, transparent ceiling formed over her tilted head.

"Is this… a greenhouse?"

Sweetie hopped to all fours and examined the tilled earth around her. There were enough sprouts of wheat growing to make a few loaves of bread. Behind her, a patch of carrots was being nurtured by the fertile terrain. She walked through the enclosure toward an open door on the far side of the room. She was obviously safe in here, but where exactly was the architect of their new home?

The answer was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

"Surprise!" Button shouted. He was standing on his hind legs with his forelegs outstretched toward the roof. "Welcome home!"

Sweetie used her rump to close the door behind her, keeping her eyes on the dancing colt. "Where are we? What happened to the river?"

"Oh, that's outside still. I decided to play a little last night before going to bed." Button rubbed the back of his head. "I lost track of time and sorta stayed up until…" His mumblings were inaudible. It was obvious that this was no fifteen minute gaming snack before bed. Button most likely burned all the midnight oil to build this dwelling from scratch; especially one that was fully furnished!

Compared to the oversized storage shed they called home in the forest, this house was akin to Canterlot Castle. Two beds were separated by a sparsely-filled food chest. Across from slumber central was a much more advanced workbench than the wobbly table Button created in the woods. Rather than having a single manual for recipes, he now had two additional books for different armors and spells. Sweetie's character was a unicorn after all. Her magic would be coming handy during extended stays underground.

The home itself was made from grey blocks of stone. Only the roof shared the wooden styling of their previous household. Torches were fastened to the outer walls to protect their new base from unwanted monster attacks. For some reason twenty-foot wargs didn't like the idea of being near flickering bits of light. Gaming logic was as flawless as ever!

"It's… amazing," Sweetie whispered. Her hooves padded along the freshly laid carpeting. "You did all this in one night?"

Button blushed and followed her across the room. "Well, one night and one… morning." He was still avoiding the fine print of how long he had actually stayed up. "Now I know why dad drinks so much coffee in the morning. That stuff really wakes ya up!"

"Button! I don't want you staying up all night just because you wanted to surprise me with something in a video game! You need to sleep." Sweetie pushed away the motherly comments in her head. The last thing she wanted to do was scold Button for his hard work.

"I know, I know! I promise I won't do it again." _This week... _"I do have one more thing to show ya. Close your eyes and count to three."

Sweetie pressed a hoof against each eye socket and quickly counted. "One, two-"

"W-wait! Make it ten! And slow down a bit, would ya?"

Sweetie restarted the countdown and enjoyed the long ten seconds of darkness. She heard the opening of a cabinet door followed by a sudden slam. As her lips brought her to the final number she readied to pull her hooves away from her eyes. Button was up to something, and even though it was only a game she couldn't help but feel a flutter of anxiousness spreading through her chest.

"Ta-dah!" Button pulled Sweetie's forelegs from her face.

Stacked on Sweetie's bed were three boxes wrapped in pink paper with a lavender bow fixed atop of each lid. She squeed in delight and jumped onto the mattress. The boxes toppled forward into her lap. She shook the first box and heard something metallic rattling around.

Button crossed his forelegs over his chest. He was trying to display a macho stance, while shreds of paper piled up in front of him "It's just a little thank you for spending the weekend with me. And… being my partner." The butterflies trapped within his own stomach were causing a new anxiety he had never felt before. "I just wanted to do something special for you, Sweetie. Is that… lame?"

"Button, I don't know any fillies who would think getting presents is _lame_!" Sweetie rolled her eyes away from the shrugging colt and back to the heavy box resting on her lap. "This one's pretty heavy." She flicked the lid onto the ground. A grunt left her chest as she raised an iron boot into the air above her head.

[Buckin' Boots: Say goodbye to those hard-to-reach items hanging in the treetops. Snacking on an afternoon apple has never been easier! Just give a hearty buck with your hind legs, and you'll be running your own apple orchard faster than you can say, "Yee-haw!"]

"Our days of climbing trees are over!" A pair of Buckin' Boots appeared on Button's back hooves. The tight-fitting iron boots weren't the most attractive item, but they offered a few extra points of defense as well as a means to shake those hard to reach places. "I have a pair, too! I'll show ya where I got 'em after you open your other gifts."

Sweetie placed the boots back into the box and set it on the bed next to her. She was already eagerly tearing away the paper on the next box. With a flick of her hoof, the lid popped off and fell to the floor. "What exactly is this?" She looked at her confused reflection in the polished, metal plate clamped between her hooves.

"It's a chestplate," Button explained. "If you equip it you'll get some extra defense and life. It'll be good for where I'm about to take you!"

After a few seconds of configuration the iron chestplate was secured against Sweetie's body. She was starting to look more like a warrior and less like a delicate filly. "Where are you taking me?"

"One more gift! Then we'll leave. C'mon, hurry up!" Button danced in place. The anticipation was killing him. "You said you didn't have a lot of time!"

"Alright! Hold your horses!" Sweetie pushed the empty box onto the floor and grabbed the last impromptu present. Instead of shaking the box or guessing the weight she simply tore the lid away and grabbed the object. "This is even more confusing than the last thing you gave me." She lifted the picture frame and tilted her head the side. Just as her eyebrow rose in thought she realized what she was holding.

Between her hooves was a dusky, auburn frame with a broken piece of wood mounted in the center. The splintered edges brought a wealth of memories to the forefront of her mind. On the other side of this flawless sheet of glass was a piece of their first home.

"I went back to the forest to see what was left of our old house." Button lowered his ears. "It was all in pieces. Most of the materials weren't even salvageable." He jumped onto the bed next to Sweetie. "I know you were bummed out when that warg destroyed everything, so… I thought I'd bring something back. Ya know, for memories and stuff."

"This is definitely my favorite present." Sweetie said softly, with a growing smile. Her hind legs wobbled as she braced herself upright on the mattress. One quick motion later and the framed building block of their friendship was secured over her bed. "Now when I go to sleep I can look up and remember my favorite crusade!" She hopped down from the bed and banged a hoof against her chestplate. "Now, where are we going? The Belle is ready for deployment!"

Button was still in a daze from Sweetie's reaction to the shard of lumber hanging over her pillow. "Favorite… crusade," he mumbled to himself. Sweetie was practically out the door by the time Button's mind clicked into place. "Oh, right!" He hopped off the bed and immediately galloped to the treasure chest. After several moments of muttering into the box he was ready to go! Clenched against his body were an array of shovels, pickaxes, and swords. "I stumbled onto something really neat when I was digging for the iron to make your armor. Hope you like treasure 'cuz we're gonna be swimming in rare items soon!"

Outside their home was a stretch of grass leading to the infamous river that cushioned their deadly fall. Across the river rested a small cave that almost blended into the base of the mountain. Button had placed torches above the entrance as a landmark in order to remember his newest discovery. Every miner-in-training needed to have an easily accessible digging spot in order to craft better gear.

This particular alcove hid more than just an infinite amount of grey stone.

Button tapped his hooves against the ground to shake the water from his leather boots. He was clad in dingy rawhide armor, while the filly standing next to him was showcasing her newly acquired chestplate. "When I left the woods, I realized I needed some stone for our new house. I figured I'd just swim across the river and chip away at the dirt until I found some." He ducked down and entered the narrow slot leading to the interior of his hollowed-out location. "When I was digging I heard this strange voice."

"Strange voice?" Sweetie gulped.

"Mmm hmm." Button used his foreleg to lift a torch into the air. He pointed the flame to a staircase covered by hanging vines. "There was an old stallion dressed in a red robe. He had a big, white beard like that Swirlybeard guy we learned about in history class."

"Starswhirl the Bearded…" Sweetie sighed. He was only the most influential unicorn to ever live.

"Yeah, him! He said, 'It's dangerous to go any further without the proper equipment.' Then he handed me a scroll with the blueprints for those Buckin' Boots. I dunno why we need boots like those underground, but when I made the boots and came back, he was gone! And behind him was this staircase!" Button reared his leg back and kicked a rock through the vines.

They both listened as the rock clicked and clacked endlessly down the stairs.

"Did you… go down there?" Sweetie could see a faint glow at the bottom of the pit.

"I did. There was a ton of iron down there! That's how I was able to make a second pair of boots and your chestplate. With two of us we can probably find more stuff even faster! I could have dug all night, but I knew we needed someplace safe to stay." Button equipped his sword and slashed the vines away. They fell to the ground and exposed the jagged stairwell. "Wait until you see what else is down there."

Sweetie Belle put on her best face and took a step forward. "I'm ready when you are." Her voice quivered with uncertainty.

Their hooves lead them down the stairway one step at a time. Sweetie had to occasionally duck to avoid a shard of rock jutting out from above. It seemed to get narrower the further they descended. When they reached the final step both ponies fell onto their rumps and rubbed their aching hooves.

"Here we are," Button proclaimed.

The source of dim light originally seen from the top of the steps was actually coming from a pool of florescent-green water. A thin strip of land split the pool in two halves. Sweetie followed closely behind Button as they marched between the shimmering seas. The iridescent water reflected onto the ceiling and cast a dancing aurora on the walls.

"It's almost spooky. So quiet…" Sweetie stopped walking and leaned closer to the green liquid. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah, I dipped a hoof in when I first came down. No damage. I dunno if we should stay in it too long though. That's why I made this path of dirt from the stairs just to be safe." Button waved a hoof. "C'mon, the thing I wanna show you is just up ahead."

Sweetie pulled her hoof from the water and shook it dry. "Coming!" She cantered after him until they finished crossing to the other side.

A large, rusted key was waiting for them at the far end of the room. It was facing a door that read _The Shimmering Caves_ over the archway. Not surprisingly, there was a keyhole on the door. Even the dimmest player would be able to solve this puzzle.

"This is where I quit last night. I think it's an entrance to a dungeon." Button's hoof tapped against the key. A chunk of rust chipped away and exposed a much more appealing copper finish. "We can check it out together before you have to leave for dinner!"

Sweetie nodded in agreement. "What do you think is on the other side?"

"Probably something really good! Give me a hoof and we can unlock it." Button carefully lifted and lined up the key with the slot. His forelegs trembled, while Sweetie exerted her energy to shove the hulking piece of metal forward.

With a loud click, the key was in place. The panting foals waited for their stamina gauges to refill before unlocking the door. There was no telling what was barricaded this far beneath the surface.

"That thing was heavier than it looked." Button braced a tired foreleg against the door.

Sweetie wiped her brow, leaving a trail of dirt smeared across her forehead. "You're telling me," she huffed.

"There might be something really nasty on the other side of this door. Are you sure you want to keep going? We can always call it a night if you want." Button placed his hooves on the back of the key. They were one door away from entering their first dungeon. Oddly enough, there were no growls echoing against the damp walls; just an eerie silence accompanied by occasional drips of water from the ceiling.

"No way! We'll check out the room and then I'll go home. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing we stopped right before a big room packed with treasure!" Sweetie placed her hooves on Button's and helped him turn the key.

The hushed ambiance was ruined as the creaky metal door opened. Button and Sweetie looked at one another and slowly walked into the unknown.

"Just be ready for anything," Button whispered. "I've played enough games to know what a boss room looks like."

"Boss room?" Sweetie inched closer. Her fur was beginning to absorb the musty smell from their surroundings.

"Yeah. A boss room is where the meanest, toughest monsters live! If we beat them then we'll get some really cool items!" Button's voice became muffled as the sword was re-equipped between his teeth.

"Sounds scary..."

Bang!

Both ponies whipped their heads to the sound of the door closing shut. The key clattered to the ground on the other side.

"It's a trap! That's why the key was just sitting there!" Button growled.

"I'm scared!" Sweetie's heart was pumping faster. Her panicked gasps for air only left the taste of moldy dirt on her tongue.

Much of the room was dark with only sparse torchlight to separate the walls from the floor. It was a circular room. There were no obstructions or signs of occupancy. Two vine-covered pillars rose from the center of the room. Between those pillars on the far side of the black expanse was a door with three bars blocking access. No keyholes or switches to be found.

"We'll need to dig our way out. Try smacking the wall with your pickaxe. I'll cover you." Button hopped to the side. Sweetie Belle equipped the pickaxe and casually trotted past him.

Button's eyes followed the wall for any instruments that could remove the bars from the distant exit. The subtle orange glow flickering against each iron bar was both a reminder of escape and a warning of confinement. Why did the room trap them inside? Furthermore, why was it locked to begin with? The old pony standing guard at the entrance didn't do a very good job explaining the dangers below!

The clang of a pickaxe against the wall reverberated between Button's ears. He turned hoping to see the making of an escape route but only found the handle of the pickaxe vibrating between Sweetie's teeth.

"No luck." She dropped the tool on the ground and consoled her throbbing muzzle. "Want me to try with my magic?"

Button shook his head. "Nah, your magic mastery is still lower than your physical stats." He placed a hoof on the groove in the wall. "You barely scratched it! What the heck's this place made out of?"

There really was no easy way out. This room was looking more like a tomb than a hidden passage to infinite wealth.

Sweetie placed the pickaxe back into her inventory and trotted away from Button. "Well my mouth hurts too much to try again anyway! There has to be a switch somewhere!" She looked up to the pillars connecting the floor to what she hoped was a ceiling. It was too dark to even measure the vertical dimensions of the room. Only a skirt of dancing flames lit the outside perimeter.

"Don't wander off too much. I can barely see you!" Button crept toward the sound of her hooves.

Sweetie scraped a hoof against the ground and felt the hard stone replaced by a mound of sand. "Maybe we can dig our way out through this sand," she beamed with pride. The filly lit a torch and held it in her mouth, while she dug into the sand like a diamond dog searching for lost treasure. Her hoof stubbed against a curved black object. Sweetie planted the torch in the ground. "I found the switch! It was buried in the sand!"

The floor started to shake and knocked Sweetie onto her flank. A familiar green liquid began pouring down the walls and extinguished every torch. The water collected in a shallow groove along the perimeter until a ribbon of sparkling jade illuminated the room.

"Stay there I'm coming!" Button felt his breath warm the hilt of his sword as he ran. The anxiety was causing an immense amount of strain on his heart. No gamer liked the idea of being trapped in an early grave. Even worse, now the empty room was fully lit.

That could mean only one thing…

The sand pit exploded and launched a plume of grainy molecules into the air. Sweetie was hurled onto the ground in front of Button and lost half of a heart. She placed a hoof on her bruised head and watched as the cloud of sand finished falling to the ground. "What the hay is that?!"

Button growled and readied his sword. "That's what a boss looks like!"

/) To be Continued (\


	6. Ch 6 You Complete My Heart Container

Chapter 6: You Complete My Heart Container

A set of mandibles dripping with venom clattered together. All six eyes of the fiend blinked out of unison. These eyes were merely orange specks compared to the gargantuan body they were attached to. Stemming from the cephalothorax were eight armor-plated legs. Rather than having spindly hairs poking up from each leg, the fashionable foe had molten chunks of rock protecting each joint. It would take one heavy newspaper to squash this nightmare.

The beast also had what appeared to be green veins pulsing throughout its exoskeleton. These lines flowed from the tips of each claw and congregated within the creature's abdomen. The luminous green aura emanating from the boss's rear was most likely bad news for the bite-sized foals shaking in their boots.

A deafening shriek left its angered maw and caused the duo to flinch in place. When the ringing in their ears finally cleared, it became apparent why this room was under such heavy lockdown.

[Armored Stalker Queen: Venirae - As if normal arachnids weren't nasty enough… This queen promises to give you an _explosive_ time, but not before doing everything in her power to tear you apart! You've truly met with a terrible fate, haven't you?]

"I don't even know what a stalker is and now we have to fight a _queen_?" Sweetie's voice struggled to overcome the spider's constant screaming.

"I guess I forgot about those guys… A stalker is a little explosive spider that hides in broken walls and loose dirt underground. They don't usually come out unless you disturb 'em." Button took a few steps back. "I ran into some when I was digging last night, but they weren't this big at all. Two sword swipes and they died! I swear!"

Sweetie frantically searched through her inventory hoping to find an oversized can of bug spray. "Well, now what? We don't stand a chance against this thing!"

A serrated tip from one of the spider's many legs struck the ground between the foals. Button hopped to the side and skidded across the floor, keeping his eyes glued on Sweetie Belle. Her escape wasn't as graceful. Sweetie's legs flailed wildly as she leapt away and face-planted into the ground.

Button snickered at the clumsy filly. "We'll need to watch its movements and wait for an opening!"

"The only opening I want is one back to the surface!" Sweetie pouted at the beast, while rubbing her bruised forehead.

Mineshaft was marketed as being an unrivaled gaming experience anypony could enjoy. The overworld was bright, beautiful, and peaceful for the most part, while still offering an extensive palette through which creative minds could thrive. Bold gamers played Mineshaft for the adventure waiting beneath the world's crust. Countless enemies filled the dungeons and guarded rare chests brimming with unique items. It took some serious preparation before finally diving into the mines for the first time.

Unfortunately, Button's eagerness to impress Sweetie Belle with his findings had him muzzle-to-mandibles with one very aggressive arachnid.

Venirae jumped away from the foals and slashed a leg through the sand-filled pit in the center of the room. Sweetie took a direct hit in the face and felt the coarse granules stick against her eyeballs. She frantically pawed at her face to wipe away the sand, whereas Button charged ahead toward the towering queen.

"I'll keep her distracted! Go rinse off your face in the water!" Button jumped over the sand and slid between the spider's front legs, narrowly avoiding a chomp from her mandibles. He twisted his neck and stabbed the sword directly into her abdomen. The queen shrieked and slammed her entire body onto the brave colt. Button barely limped away with his life after she lifted her body back into the air. It seemed his ability to escape the warg was simply a stroke of good luck. This queen was no stray mutt lost in the woods! "N-not doing that again. Lost two hearts from that attack… Better heal up!"

Sweetie slid to a halt and dunked her face into the shallow stream encircling the room. She pulled her dripping muzzle away and continued rubbing her closed eyelids. "We'll never beat her if we can't see anything!" After shaking her fur dry, she equipped an iron sword in her mouth. "Thanks for covering me, Button! I'm ready to fight!"

Button tore away a chunk of the bread with his teeth and munched noisily. "Good! I could use some help!" His five hearts were shining as vibrant as ever!

Before they could reunite, Venirae jumped into the air and braced herself between the pillars above the pit. Her legs punctured the columns and sent the queen scuttling high above the room. Only her eyes dotted the shadowy ceiling. She screeched again and caused four pieces of the surrounding walls to crumble. Green-bodied spiders with long, lanky legs jumped out from each of the newly-formed holes.

"Are those her babies?" Sweetie asked, running out of safe places to take cover. Everywhere she looked there was something hoping to deliver a game over.

"Maybe! I killed a bunch of 'em last night, so…" Button chuckled nervously as two closed in on him. "I'm guessing she's upset with us."

"Us? Us?! I didn't even do anything!"

"Hurray for teamwork!" Button backed against the wall until his hind legs were dipped in the water. _This isn't looking so great. I can't even land a hit on her without some serious retaliation, and now she's calling in backup! Think, Button, think!_

Sweetie screamed and swung her head wildly. She chopped the legs off one stalker and landed a direct hit on the other. A bead of green ooze dripped from the wounded spider's body. They both started to give a feint glow and shimmered like the water surrounding the arena. "I got 'em!" Sweetie reared up on her hind legs in excitement. "Nopony's gonna wipe me out that easily!"

"Jump back! They're gonna blow!"

The radiance of their bodies shone even brighter until they finally reached a blinding eruption. Sweetie was blown away by the explosion and tumbled across the ground. She felt the floor quake once again. The queen was no longer in the mood for hiding, and Sweetie was barely holding on to her last heart.

Button gave two angry slashes with his sword and chopped the stalkers on his side directly in half. The goo contained inside their bodies poured onto the ground. Surprisingly, no explosions occurred on his side of the room. With Venirae back on the playing field, reuniting with Sweetie Belle was top priority. "Eat some of that bread you have! It'll refill your life! Hurry!"

The queen's claws easily pierced the stone flooring and sent her stampeding toward Sweetie. Her mandibles rattled together until a familiar ooze was eating away at the floor beneath her.

Sweetie narrowed her eyes and braced herself on all fours. "You messed with the wrong unicorn, ugly!" She encased her sword within her magical aura and flung it forward. The blade wedged between Venirae's mandibles, staggering the queen for a moment. Sweetie raised her nose into the air and closed her eyes. "It's rude to disturb a lady while she's trying to eat!" The filly took several dainty nibbles of her bread until she was back at full strength.

Button jumped onto the flailing spider's backside and violently twisted his muzzle to hack away at the tough flesh beneath him. "Good one, Sweetie! We're definitely gonna need to get you some magic books! Just as soon," Button growled, "as this thing goes splat!" His excessive swinging left him without any energy to move.

The spider hadn't lost a single hit point from the ferocity of Button's swordsmanship.

"We're not even hurting it!" Sweetie watched as Button was bucked onto the ground; one heart lighter. "It only lost some life when you slid under it!"

Button struggled to get up. "Then we need to hit her underbelly! The bottom of the abdomen is really weak!" He watched the spider jump back and cast another wave of sand into the air. _She's definitely got a pattern. Tries to blind us, jumps up onto the pillars, crawls to safety, calls for help… Wait a sec! Crawls to safety! _Button's deep thoughts were interrupted by the newly illuminated light bulb between his ears. "That's it!" He exclaimed. "We gotta use the Buckin' Boots! We can knock her down when she's climbing between the pillars!" Before the final word left his muzzle, Button had already switched his matching leather boots out for the bulkier set of iron Buckin' Boots. He tapped each piece of footwear against the ground before sprinting toward his destination. "Gotta be careful. I won't be making any quick escapes with these on…"

Sweetie nodded and ignored the stalkers crawling through the cracks in the wall. "I'll take the left pillar!"

Button glared up at the queen and wriggled his rump at the pillar behind him. "Right one's all mine! Count of three! One."

"Two," Sweetie squeaked.

"Three!" They shouted together. Their metal boots clanged against the pillars and sent a tremor up into the queen's legs. Almost automatically, she fell onto her back and writhed in agony. Her weak spot was fully exposed.

Button jumped onto her spongy abdomen and firmly held the sword between his front hooves. "Let's see how you like the power of an earth pony!" He speared his blade into the queen. Inch by inch the blade sunk deeper through her carapace. Her wound opened even further due to her non-stop thrashing. After several more aggressive stabs, Button jumped off and landed next to a breathless Sweetie Belle.

"Just finished off all the stalkers without losing a single heart!" Sweetie squeed. "They aren't so tough when you know how to beat 'em! Just cut them in half before they can explode!"

"Told ya, you're a natural at this!"

Venirae's abdomen was leaking green slime all over the floor beneath her. She covered her retreat up to the ceiling by erratically flinging goo around the room. A glob of the explosive venom splattered against Button's body. Before he could even react, an enormous explosion cast him away from the safety of his partner. He could only watch as three more hearts faded in his wake.

"Button!" Sweetie galloped over and helped her battered teammate to his hooves. "Are you okay?"

The colt's leather armor was partially torn away from his body. Luckily his boots were unharmed. "Y-yeah. Just caught me off guard." _Get it together, B-man! Now's not the time to celebrate. Gotta finish off this monster first! _It wasn't just his life on the line. Button narrowed his eyes as the next wave of stalkers scuttled towards them. "I have a plan…" He charged away, drawing the attention of the volatile pests.

Sweetie stomped a hoof in frustration. "Mind filling me in?" After foolishly chasing Button and his pursuers around the room, Sweetie felt the floor rumble once again. Rising up from the sand was none other than the queen herself. "Button, she's back down! What's the plan?"

Button groaned at the nagging filly. "Yeah, yeah; I'm gettin' to that!" _Let's just see if I'm right about something first… _He rolled through the surge of sand aimed for his face. The queen's predictable pattern continued.

Venirae latched four legs onto each pillar and made for the ceiling once again. But something was amiss. Her body twisted from side-to-side, scanning the playing field below. Even her dulled vision could see that her children were still on the prowl. Rather than calling for more help, her cry rallied the current troops to speed up their pursuit of Sweetie and Button.

"Ha! She won't call for more reinforcements if they're still alive from the previous round!" Button slowed his gallop to a canter in order for his stamina gauge to stabilize. "This next one's all you Sweetie! We're gonna knock her down, then I want you to wound and buck all of the stalkers right at me while I'm on her abdomen!"

Sweetie's eye grew in shock. "You'll be caught in the explosion again!"

Button turned and raced for his pillar. "I'll be fine! Just gonna speed things up a bit!" He screeched to a halt and planted his legs against the base of the support. "One more time, Sweetie! One!"

"T-two," she said with much less enthusiasm. Button's plan wasn't making much sense.

"Three!" Button's shout overpowered Sweetie's inaudible whimper.

With the four stalkers closing in on them, the foals kicked away with everything they had. The pillars practically shook from the ground as the spider's screech indicated it was falling fast.

Thud!

Button wasted no time and jumped onto the squishy underbelly of the queen. He quickly slashed his sword over the existing wound. The squelching ooze poured from her tenderized meat and left a gaping window to her insides. "Now, Sweetie! Just give 'em a little cut and send 'em over!"

Sweetie slowly exhaled with the hilt of the sword clenched tightly in her mouth. Stalkers were relatively dumb monsters and were only good at two things: pursuit and detonation. Due to their lack of a functioning brain, Sweetie made quick work of the foes and left each one with a nick wide enough for the liquid to pour out. As soon as the air made contact with the ooze their bodies started to glow. "Here goes nothing!" Sweetie's rear twisted and sent the first balled-up spider across the room. She used every last ounce of energy in her body to buck the remaining stalkers in Button's direction.

Button's sword was already clenched between his hooves like a baseball bat. He narrowed his eyes and focused on the fluorescent green orbs spiraling toward him. One wrong step and he'd be toast; charred, venom-covered toast! "Alright, queeny, I'm putting an end to you before you pull off another cheap move!" He swung his sword down and slammed the first stalker into the messy wound under him. "You wanna keep calling your babies over to kill us? Fine by me!" He leapt into the air and smacked the next stalker back into its mother. "But you're not taking us down so easily!" He snarled and caught the third and fourth spider on the blade of his sword. The leaking bodies were growing brighter! Button used his hooves and jammed the entire sword into Venirae's abdomen to hold the wriggling monsters in place. "Time for some fireworks, Sweetie!"

As Button jumped away from the queen's shrill yelps of defeat, he was cast against a growing backdrop of green light. The colt scampered over to Sweetie and jumped onto her. The two tucked their bodies against one another and felt the room violently shake.

"What's happening?" Sweetie yelled, with her eyes clenched shut.

"We're on our way to level two!" Button's eyes shifted to the rampaging boss behind him.

The explosion could no longer be contained in Venirae's aching abdomen. A burst of green paste sprayed onto the pillars. She haphazardly attempted to claw up the ceiling, but her efforts were in vain. Chunks of the ooze-covered columns erupted into her body. The shards of thick stone pierced through her armor and left the once vicious queen in a twitching pile. She was buried under her very means of escape.

Button and Sweetie flinched as one final explosion consumed the room.

The arena was once again filled with nothing more than dim light and an eerie silence.

"Is it… over?" Sweetie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not yet…" Button grabbed Sweetie by her foreleg and yanked her onto her hind legs. "It ain't over until we strike a victory pose!"

Button equipped his extra sword from his inventory. He reared up on his hind legs and stabbed the sword into the ground. The showboating colt proceeded to jump around on his hind legs. "Dun dun dun da dun da dundadun! Armored Stalker Queen, Venirae… vanquished!"

Sweetie scratched her head in confusion and hesitantly lifted a foreleg. "Y-yay?

"We'll… work on your pose later." Button yanked his sword from the ground. "C'mon! That barred door opened up. It's treasure time, partner!"

Abandoning the disheveled boss room, Sweetie and Button marched down an endless hallway with a gleaming golden chest at the far end. The two could barely contain their excitement and raced down the musky corridor.

"It's beautiful!" Button's eyes started to glisten.

"Whoa…" Sweetie rubbed her hoof against the smooth lid. "Let's open it!"

Button flicked the chest open and pushed the lid back against the wall. A refreshing beam of golden light consumed their curious muzzles. Both foals dove in face first so that only their hind legs were dangling off the ground.

"There are tons of coins! We can probably find a village and trade for some new materials!" Button squealed like a filly. "A _diamond _pickaxe?! That's all you, Sweetie!"

"There are some scrolls in here for a… Magic Study! What does that mean?" Sweetie raised an eyebrow.

"It means you'll be blasting fireballs and freezing all the baddies in no time! I'll use the money to buy any items we're missing!"

"There's a fancy stone in here, too! A warp stone?"

"We can use that to leave the dungeon! Probably safer than trying to walk back. We did just commit one serious case of regicide…"

After several minutes of mindless hoarding, the chest closed shut once again. The foals were loaded down with more money, equipment, and materials than they could imagine. Defeating a boss this early in the game had paid off! All that was left was to leave the dungeon.

The hallway seemed even longer now that the thrill of plunder had worn off. Walking home would take an eternity, but the two foals felt like trotting a victory lap back to their base of operations. Each hoofstep brought them one step closer to home and one memory closer together. Hard to believe a virtual world could generate such a hoof-biting adventure!

Sweetie came to halt. "Um, Button?"

"Yeah?" Button stopped next to her. His heart was still racing from the fight. Maybe it was a good idea to take a break.

"Did I… do a good job? You know, against that monster. I tried really hard not to let you down."

Button's beaming grin lit up the hall like a freshly ignited torch. "Sweetie, you were amazing! If I didn't know any better I'd think you were practicing at home with your sister or something!"

"With Rarity?! She'd never play one of these things! Unless they made some Manehattan Makeover Edition."

"I hope that never happens… "

The two ponies uproariously laughed at the thought of creating a boutique for pony makeovers. Maybe that would come out in an upcoming expansion pack. For now, it was time leave the dungeon. The sound of their hooves clicked against the polished stone lining the treasure hall. It felt good to laugh and enjoy a peaceful moment of gaming nirvana. The afterglow of victory was proudly worn on their battered bodies.

But that peace was short-lived. During the walk, Sweetie's hoof pressed down onto a pressure plate built into the ground.

Click.

"Hmm? What was that?" Sweetie froze in place.

As she turned her head, a piece of the wall slid down and revealed a small nook. A stalker was lying in wait.

There was no time to equip a sword and cut the monster down. Everything was instantaneous. The dungeon was designed to keep ponies out. A good trap would spring before the victim ever had a chance to even notice.

But one brave colt wasn't about to watch his beloved partner perish in front of him.

"Sweetie Belle!" Button aggressively shoved her aside. Then everything went black.

Sweetie stumbled onto the ground and watched as the legs of the stalker wrapped around Button's face. The green body illuminated to match the increasing shriek of the explosive minion.

Revenge for its fallen mother.

The explosion knocked Sweetie against the wall. Her body slid down the slimy, moss-covered slab until she was nothing but a crumbled heap on the ground. When she finally managed to lift her body onto all four hooves she noticed that she was the only player in the room.

Button was gone.

"Wh-what happened?" Sweetie took several shaky steps forward before pausing. She placed a hoof against her head and groaned. Half of her hearts were gone. The blast nearly consumed her as well. Even her stamina bar struggled to refill. It took as much energy as possible for Sweetie to steady her wobbling legs. "Button?"

Only the drips of musky water falling from the ceiling were heard. Their victory dance was replaced by a deadly silence.

"Button?" Sweetie's voice grew in panic. Her eyes recalibrated from the blast and darted across the empty hallway. An uncomfortable sensation washed over her body when she returned to the scene of the last visage of her comrade. The charred outline of his body said it all.

_Use the stone to warp out of the dungeon._

She frantically opened her inventory and a shimmering, green rock dropped into her hooves. Her horn sparked and encased the stone in an urgent shroud of magic. The warp stone shattered into pieces and summoned a blinding emerald light that consumed Sweetie's body. She covered her face as she felt the illumination pierce through her eyelids.

The damaged battleground was now devoid of all life.

Sweetie awoke within the serenity of their newly created home. Button was sprawled out in the bed next to her. His armor was gone. Every inventory slot was barren as if he never lifted a single hoof in the game. Reverted to nothing more than a naked warrior exposed to the dangers of the world.

"Button! You're okay!" Sweetie scrambled to her feet and tackled him. She wrapped her forelegs around him and refused to let go. "I thought you were gone for good!"

Button's left eye was closed shut from the nuzzling filly invading his personal space. "Well, I was gone. I died." He shrugged. Despite his best efforts, Button wasn't able to fully conceal his displeasure for falling in battle. The first death always hurt the most. Especially after reaping the rewards of a boss fight.

Sweetie pulled her head away. "Died...?" She touched his bare hind hoof. "Where'd your boots go?"

Button could only shrug again. "When you die in this game you lose everything on you. Weapons, armor, items, materials; all gone when your last heart is knocked away."

Sweetie felt the weight of her heart and stuffed inventory forcibly press her face against Button's body. His fur immediately absorbed the water trickling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry! You lost everything because of me. I-I thought it was safe…"

The enclosure was rife with choked sobs and congested sniffles.

"D-don't worry about it," Button stammered. It was time to shut down the waterworks before their home flooded. "I knew what would happen."

"Then why did you do it?" Sweetie removed her face from the soaked imprint on Button's shoulder.

"'Cuz you were in danger." Button took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The missing items were the last thing on his mind right now. "I just did what I would do if you were in danger for real." He chuckled to settle his own nerves. "Okay, maybe it wouldn't be as dangerous as an exploding spider killing me..." Button jumped from the bed and anxiously paced around the room. "I just, well, you were in trouble… and I didn't want to see you get hurt. I had to do _something_! Ugh, it's hard to explain! "

Sweetie giggled, while Button ruffled his mane in frustration. "I think I understand what you're trying to say." Her flank slid down from the sheets. "Almost like… I'm a special pony to you?"

Button pumped a foreleg in agreement. "Yeah! You're a very special pony to me! I would do anything to keep you safe, Sweetie Belle! Even if I lost all of my items after every boss battle!"

"So... I'm like your _special_ _somepony_ then?" Sweetie gave a sly grin. It was obvious that she wasn't the only pony with a growing crush in her heart.

Button stumbled backward and fell onto his rump. "N-no! I mean, you are, but-"

"But what?" Sweetie crept closer, while Button scooted backwards into the corner of the wall. She was becoming more threatening than the venom-spraying spider!

Then the game paused.

. . . . . .

Button's controller dropped to the floor.

Sweetie was holding the blushing colt's hoof between her own. "You can tell me!" Her smile shone brighter than the lustrous white reflection of the screen's light against her fur.

"But… I'm afraid you'll get bored of me." Button pinned his ears against his head. "What happens when we finish the game? O-or what if you get tired of coming over to visit? I don't have any other hobbies we can share!" The panic was rising in his voice, but was quickly cut off when a hoof was gently placed upon his quivering lips.

"You're far from boring, Button." Sweetie removed her hoof from his muzzle. "Maybe you don't fight monsters in Equestria, but whether we're playing the game or gluing leaves into a scrapbook I can tell you're a total sweetheart! I said before all the other fillies would be jealous when I told them you chose me as your new gaming partner. Well, now all the colts can be jealous… 'cuz I'm choosing you as my special partner."

Button's heart pumped against his ribcage as if trying to break free. "You mean…"

"That's right! I'm signing you up to be _my _second player, mister newly appointed coltfriend." Sweetie giggled. She knew Button wouldn't handle a serious conversation about love and emotions very well. It was best to keep the mood light. "And your first duty as my special somepony is to walk me home." She fell backwards onto the couch and sighed. "I'm gonna be late for dinner! These games really make a pony lose track of time."

"Tell me about it… Now you know why I was so tired this morning!" Button grabbed his controller and saved the game, while Sweetie shuffled over to her saddlebag. "But I'd say today was worth missing a night of sleep!" His eyes followed her every hoofstep. Several days ago, he was staring at the strands of her mane as no more than just a classmate. Now she stood at his front door waiting to be escorted home; by _him_.

"A true gentlecolt doesn't keep a lady waiting!" Sweetie said in her snobbiest Canterlot voice. She sent a playful wink across the room.

Button walked over and extended a foreleg to Sweetie. He felt his heart skip a beat when her leg wrapped around his. "My apologies, Miss Belle. I was merely polishing my monocle." He adjusted the invisible lens over his eye and snickered.

"Come along, dear! I need you to protect me from these Ponyville _ruffians_." Sweetie lifted her nose toward the sky. Spending a weekend around Rarity's demeanor had really rubbed off on the filly.

"I swear on my life, your collection of diamond-encrusted tiaras and silver-coated spoons shan't be thieved by any bandits!" Button puffed out his chest. The spinning propeller on his cap would do little to intimidate an adversary, but it certainly caused Sweetie's eyes to water as she attempted to hold back a serious case of the giggles.

"I have nothing to be worried about with such a _dashing _stallion by my side!"

"Quite right." Button took a puff from his imaginary pipe.

The two foals skipped out the door hoof-in-hoof leaving only a trail of strange accents and eccentric laughter in their wake.

. . . . . .

"He really needs to take better care of his things," Penny sighed. This had been a daily topic with the careless colt since he was old enough to lose his belongings. She lifted the NeighStation and set it within a slot under the monitor. No point in having a fancy entertainment center if Button was going to leave everything spread out on the floor.

After a drawn out tango with tangled wires, Penny made sure no other pieces were strewn about. She was fading fast to the charm of sleep. In her final moments of fluffing the couch cushions and straightening the pillows, she missed one small detail.

Only one controller was plugged into the console.

Upstairs, a gust of cold air blew in through the partially cracked window of Button's room. He was curled into a ball, protected by the thick blanket covering the inside of the lower bunk. Clenched against his beating heart was the controller Sweetie used during their adventures. It was secured against his body like a newborn foal being held for the first time.

Button's dreams were often awash with outlandish events and vivid imagery. He spent his days thinking about imaginary worlds, so it only made sense that his dreams were a non-cohesive mishmash of adventure and exaggerated dialogue. Gaming was relatively new to ponies. Their brains were still trying to sort everyday reality from all-night fantasy.

Tonight, the colt's mind was still on Sweetie Belle even long after he had wished her a good night. Rather than sending Button off to fight a deadly dragon, his mind was replaying the final moments of the night with his new marefriend. It was a memory that would invade his dreams for the rest of his life.

_Button jumped onto the top step and placed a hoof above his eyes. He scanned the empty streets behind Sweetie Belle and motioned for her to join him on the stoop of her home. "All clear! No threats detected!"_

_"Good work!" Sweetie joined him between the bushes hugging the entrance to her home. "I feel so much safer with you around," she teased._

_They both chuckled before enduring several seconds of unwelcomed silence._

_Oh, boy. Do I shake her hoof or something? Kissing is probably too forward. Maybe… a hug? Nah, she wouldn't want that. Would she? Button bit his lip and gulped. This is a lot easier when she's staring at the game and not directly into my soul!_

_Aww, he's panicking! How adorable! Sweetie's lips curved upward. I guess I better lend him a hoof before he has a heart attack. "Thanks again for having me over, Button. Huge, exploding spiders aside; it was a nice way to unwind after school. We'll have to get together again soon!"_

_"Y-you can come over tomorrow," Button proposed nervously. "If you want..."_

_"I actually have plans with the girls tomorrow. Apple Bloom is building a ramp for some new trick Scootaloo wants to try." Sweetie grumbled with concern. "I'm not thrilled about her speeding down a ramp into a stormy forest, but Scootaloo is dead set on doing it before the clouds are moved away."_

_"Oh, okay." Button looked down between his hooves as if searching for a better answer._

_"You could... come with us. It'll be a few days until we finish, so I could use the extra company!" Sweetie's voice rose in excitement. "But it's probably not as much fun as playi-"_

_The colt's head snapped to attention without a moment's hesitation. "Okay! I'd love to keep you company!" Button tried to tone down his excitement. "Will they… care if I'm around?"_

_Sweetie Belle pushed her muzzle forward until her lips were pressed against his cheek. She could feel Button shiver with excitement. Even with her eyes closed she knew the exact look carved on his face. As she pulled way, her puckered lips curled into a smile. Sure enough Button was wide-eyed and redder than ever. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled to meet my new coltfriend." _

_The incoming autumn wind couldn't possibly extinguish the fire Sweetie had started on Button's cheek fur. Every nerve was tingling! "And you're sure you want a gamer as a coltfriend? I-I dunno the first thing about this stuff!"_

_"And you think I do?" Sweetie's eyes fell upon the direction of Carousel Boutique. "My sister still doesn't even know what she wants in a stallion. Rarity's tried giving me her best advice, but I just want somepony who makes me smile. Somepony sweet, who I can always run to when I have a problem." She opened the door to her house and smelled the inviting aroma of dinner. The thought of closing the door with Button on the other side left a growing discomfort in the pit of her stomach. She pushed away the inevitable goodbye and focused on the happiness coursing throughout the rest of her body. "And whenever I think of you I can't help but smile. Not to mention I like having a brave colt by my side to protect me! You're like my personal bodyguard!"_

_Button placed a hoof against the cheek that was now twice the victim of Sweetie's loving assault. "I-in the game?" _

_"Not just in the game!" Sweetie planted a hoof against her face. It seemed her new coltfriend's brain didn't work properly after a kiss. "Just go clean up your room, goofball! I'm pretty sure I'm free this entire weekend, so I can definitely come back to play more."_

_"My room will be spotless!" Button squeed. "And I'm not playing another second of Mineshaft without my player two! Maybe we can even… grab dinner together? I know a place with good milkshakes." Even though Sweetie had already broken the ice of being special someponies, Button couldn't help but flounder in the unknown waters of love._

_Sweetie winked over her shoulder as she closed the door. "Sounds like we have our first official date planned! I'll be your second player for as long as you're willing to protect me!" The soft blush on her face vanished behind the slab of wood dividing them._

_If Button was wearing his Buckin' Boots, he'd be melting in them. "Sweetie Belle, I promise that-_

Button stirred in his sleep. A muffled whimper left his lips as a shard of cold wind poked against his bare cheek. He nestled deeper under the blankets until only the messy tips of his mane were exposed. Almost instinctually, he curled into a tighter ball around the controller. The fragrant scent left on his blankets by his beloved Sweetie Belle kissed his nostrils one last time before he drifted back to his symphony of snoring. But not before uttering his eternal promise.

"…I'll protect you forever."

/) The End (\


End file.
